Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by ad123
Summary: AU of Cat and Robbie. They're both in university, when they meet, it's quite awkward, but can an awkward start get their relationship going? I'm bad at summaries, and this is my first story, so please read and see!
1. Chapter 1

The seats were filling in quickly. There were only a handful left, and as I stood in the doorway of the large lecture room, there would eventually be no room for me. I quickly raced up the stairs, cautions not to make a fool of myself by dropping anything.

"Finally" I mumbled to myself, as I found an empty seat at the end of the row.

The person next to the vacant seat had short, curly, brown hair, light skin, and wore glasses. He looked like he was about to fall asleep.

I gently tapped his shoulder, but I regretted it right after. As I tapped him his head shot up and jumped in his seat.

"Ahh!" he screeched.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?"

"Uh...Yeah. I'm fine," the boy finally answered.

"I just wanted to know if this seat was taken?"

He seemed slightly shocked when I asked him this.

"You want to sit here? Next to me?" He asked me slightly taken back.

I was starting to get frustrated with him, but answered politely "Um yeah, I can't find another spare seat, and this is the last one. So, the seat isn't taken?"

"OH! Yeah sure, you can sit here, sorry." he replied quickly.

"Thanks" I mumbled back.

I quickly take out my books and pens before the lecture started. This boy next to me was… strange, but I have to admit he was really cute. While we were talking I got a good look at his face. He had a well-defined jawline, and light brown eyes that… Wait! Why am thinking about this boy besides me? I should be listening to what's really important here, the actual lecture. I stole one quick glance towards him, before I went back to the lecture. Slightly turning my head, I got a good look at him.

I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing, when I saw his head turn towards me when he realised that I was starting at him.

He gave me a small smile, and I quickly turned away. I don't think that I was able to hide my bright pink blush that was forming on my cheeks.

* * *

_What was I doing with my life? This girl asked to sit next to me, and I have to make sure she was talking about the seat next to me? What is wrong with me? I mentally face palm myself for being this stupid._

_I never really was good with women, the pretty ones too, but this girl next to me… she is, wow. She's on a totally different level to pretty. She's amazingly beautiful. She's got, big, beautiful, brown eyes and a smile that takes your breath away. Not to mention that her hair… I'm doing it again. I once again mentally slap myself. I'm thinking about some girl that's sitting next to me, as is she's an angel on earth, and she probably won't even remember me my tomorrow. I have no life with relationships._

_I feel a set of eyes looking t me. I turn my head slightly towards the beautiful girl next to me, and I see her staring at me. I give her a soft smile, not knowing what to do in a situation like this, and once she realised, she quickly turned back towards the front of the room. Before I also turned back, I saw a small blush forming upon her cheeks. I couldn't help but smile to myself, this person, whomever she is, is truly beautiful._

* * *

Throughout the whole lecture, I made sure I made no move to look at this boy anymore. Hours later, the lecture finally finished. I quickly rushed out so I could get on with the rest of my day.

"Not that I have anything to do" I quietly say in my head.

As I reach the car park, I hear someone yelling in the distance.

"HEY! WAIT!"

I turn around to see who was yelling. I regret it immediately. It was the boy next to me in the lecture. It's not that I don't want to talk to him, it's just I feel really embarrassed that he caught me staring at him during the lecture. I move aside, out of the way of other students leaving, and wait for him under a large tree, out of the way of the footpath. I see him jogging towards me, out of breath.

Once he reached me he was panting heavily. He places his hands on his knees and put his head down, to catch his breath. I stood there awkwardly while he did this.

"Are you okay? Do you need water or something?" I asked awkwardly.

" No, no, sorry. You walk really fast, you know that?" he replied with a goofy grin on his face, which only made me want to smile with him.

"Uh, no I didn't, sorry about that."

"Don't apologise, it's not a bad thing."

"Oh okay, thanks then?" I replied, not knowing what to say.

He then let out a small laugh, thinking that he was laughing at me I faintly frowned.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at myself, I don't really know when I talk to beautiful girls." He said, but then it was his turn to frown.

"I didn't mean to say that, sorry" he said, realising that slipped from his mouth.

I really didn't know what to say. This boy ran after me and told me I was beautiful? He was strange, but I smiled to myself at his remark.

"You apologise to much," I said, to break the silence.

"You do too" he spoke back.

We both looked at each other for a second, and laughed together.

"Thanks though, about what you said about me before." I said quickly before blushing.

"No problem, but it's true though, I hope you know that." He smiled towards me. "Oh! Back to why I chased you down like a maniac before. I wanted to apologise, again, for being so strange to you when you asked about the seat. I'm not that really good with girls and everyone that passed looking for a seat, avoided that particular one. So when you sat next to me I was a bit, well I don't know, shocked I guess."

Well he's not so strange now. Once he finished he gave me a warm smile, which I gladly returned.

"It's alright, but you didn't really need to chase me down to just apologise to me."

"I didn't, I wanted to know, if you're not busy at the moment, if you'd like to get a coffee with me?"

I hesitated slightly, before realising, that I had nothing to do for the rest of the day and this boy was really cute.

"Uh, yeah sure, I'd love that"

"Great! I know a good place a few blocks down, if you want to follow?"

"Sure"

"Oh, I'm Robert by the way, but please call me Robbie, I like that name better." He replied as he held out his hand.

I gently grabbed it and shook his hand. It was really firm but soft… Stop thinking about this guys hand!

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Caterina, but please call me Cat, like you, l like that name better." I smiled.

"Nice too meet you too. Well let's go!"

He gave me another goofy grin before we headed off to our cars. While driving to the coffee shop, I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh, at the situation, with this Robbie guy, but I like him so, why not?

* * *

_Oh My Gosh, she actually said yes! I just hope I don't make a bad impression, or make a fool of myself, while having coffee. How bad could it be? Buy coffee, and talk to a girl I just met, Cat. Thinking to myself I said to myself that maybe I shouldn't have asked her to coffee, while thinking of all the bad outcomes of this one small thing._

_Oh gosh. Once again, I mentally slap myself._

_I'm not ready for this; I barely talk to girls in general._

_Well this will be fun, thought to myself as I led the way to the coffee shop._

**This is my first EVER fanfic, so please don't judge me! :)**

**Please rate and review!**

**Love, ad123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat's POV**

Once we reached the place, we both found parking along the street next to each other. We met up on the other side of the street. Looking at Robbie, he seemed very uncomfortable, unlike what he was back at campus. I decided not to say anything about it yet, and instead followed behind him until we reached our destination.

Like a gentleman, he held open the door for me and waited for me to enter the shop. Looking at him again, he looked extremely nervous, and he kept fidgeting with his hands. I looked up at the shop, searching for a place to sit.

"Where do you want to sit?" he asked me.

I looked up and pointed to a small booth in the back of the shop. All he did was nod. Now he was being strange again. I started to walk in the direction of the booth, but he just stood there looking at me. What was wrong with him? He wasn't like this back when he asked me to coffee.

Tired of waiting for him to follow, I gently grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the booth. Looking back to check up on Robbie, his face soften a little, from his worried look that covered his face moments ago. He seemed back into reality now, and once we reached the booth I slid in, and moved over to make room for Robbie.

We sat in silence for a while. I was kind of worried about Robbie, his mood changed instantly. Maybe it was something I did?

"Is something wrong?" I asked him worriedly

He looked up from staring at the table, and answered

"Um fine, just nervous I think"

Nervous? Why would he be nervous? He seemed so at ease when he asked me here.

"Why would you be nervous?" I questioned

"I've never been out on with a girl before, not even coffee. So I don't really know what to do, and I'm afraid I might make a fool of myself in front of you."

"Well don't worry, we all make ourselves look stupid sometimes. I guess just be yourself, and don't act nervous.

He looked a little shocked at what I just said, but then gave me another heart-warming smile, that just made me smile along with him.

"So what's good here?"

"Um, it depends on what you like. If you like coffee, the caramel mocha and the caffe latte are really good. If you like tea, the chai tea latte is good, and if you like chocolate, their signature hot chocolate is amazing." He informed me, pointing at a picture of each beverage he showed me.

I smiled at his enthusiasm, and watched as he explained each drink to me. I wasn't really listening to him though; I was watching his face as he spoke. I loved as he spoke about something nice he would smile to himself and look up towards me to just check if I was listening or even there.

Once he finished explaining, he asked me what I wanted to order. I didn't really know, so I quickly chose the best looking thing on the menu.

"Uh, the hot chocolate."

"Okay, I'll go place the orders." He told me

Just before he got up I asked how much it cost.

"I don't know, when we get the bill, we'll check."

He then smiled and left towards the line. While he was gone, I checked my phone for any messages. Nothing.

I looked up towards Robbie. He pulled out his walled and handed the cashier a twenty-dollar bill! He just paid for my drink! I look down towards my phone quickly, just so he doesn't thing I'm staring at him again. Once he reached our table again, he placed the number on top of the table and moved next to me. He was that close that I could feel his body heat radiating towards me. It felt nice, seeing that it was just nearing towards winter and the temperature was slowly dropping.

"I saw that" I accused him

"Saw what?" He replied innocently

"I saw you pay for the drinks, I'm not blind"

"I know you're not, I am," he said as he lifted his glasses off the bridge of his nose to show me that he couldn't see without his glasses. He placed his glasses back into place and gave me a small smile once he could see me again.

"I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean it like that, I just didn't want you to pay for me. You don't even know me," I said softly.

"Well then tell me about you then, I'm all ears" He grinned at me, as he turned his whole body towards me. He moves so that one leg was bent towards him on the seat, and one on the floor. He placed his head on the soft padding on the back of the booth and waited for me to talk.

I giggled at his position and asked why he was sitting like that.

"It's really comfortable, you should try it." He suggested to me

Looking at his position, I mimicked how he was sitting. He was the one to then laugh.

"See it's more comfortable than being trapped behind that table. So Cat, please tell me about yourself." He asked like he was interviewing someone.

I giggled again at Robbie and began to tell him about myself.

* * *

_Robbie's POV _

_"Well, I'm 20 years old, I have one brother, but he's well, he's mental. I live by myself. I was raised my grandma, but then she passed, a couple of months ago, from old age. I didn't really know my parents because they died when I was young. My hair, well I hope you don't think I have psychological problems, but it's my favourite colour, as well as my grandmas'. Last but not least, I'm studying to become a psychologist or councillor to help young kids. I want to be someone they can talk to, and not hide from, because sometimes it can be hard talking to family or friends about personal things. Sometimes its better to talk to someone you can trust, but not completely know, that way they have no way of judging you, if they don't know you." _

_Once she finished, the waiter came to our table and gave us our drinks. She looked up and thanked him. Looking at her eyes, they were shinier than before. I picked up the napkin that was given to us with the drinks, and handed it to her. She saw me give it to her, and just smiled but never made eye contact with me. I saw one lone tear hit the leather-covered booth before she made a move to dab her eyes._

_I think what she just told me was some really personal things. I'm not good with girls, but when they tell you things and start crying, I think that you've hit a sensitive spot. And all that stuff about talking about your problems to someone you don't know, I think she's also saying that from experience._

_ I heard her silent sobs while we sat in the booth, I didn't know what to do; I've never seen a girl cry like this before. I hesitantly placed a hand on the knee that was up on the seat of the booth. She kept one hand dabbing her eyes that dripped with her tears. The other she placed over the top of mine, without making any eye contact with me. Her hand was cold, and it covered only a small bit of my own hand. I pulled my hand away, and cupped hers again with both of mine, to warm her up. We sat in silence. While I let her cry, I gently rubbed my thumb over the top of her fingers, in small circular motions._

_She eventually stopped crying and looked up to me. Her make-up was still perfect, but her eyes showed so much sadness in them, I felt so bad._

_Still holding onto her hand, I mumbled an apology,_

_"I'm sorry"_

_She let out a soft chuckle, looking down again at our hands, she placed her other hand between mine, so now I was practically heating up her hands for her, not that I cared. This felt nice._

_"You apologised again." She stated, still looking at out hands._

_"But this time I need to, I made you talk about things you didn't really need to tell me. I feel really bad."_

_"Its fine, really. I actually feel better that I've told you that." She gave another soft smile._

_After a while we went to out forgotten drinks. Our hot chocolate we no longer hot, but now warm. We drank in silence, taking the amazing taste of the 'warm chocolate'. _

_"This is really good" Cat stated._

_"I told you it was good" I smiled, trying to brighten the mood. _

_"So Robbie" Cat said, turning towards me in that weird but comfortable position I showed her. Placing her drink on the table, she inched closer to me and placed her head on the back of the booth again. Looking straight at me, she said:_

_"So tell me something about you"_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Robbie POV_**

_" Well I'm also 20 years old. I have no siblings and live by myself. I have protective parents. You could say I'm a shy kind of person. I currently unemployed, and I have no idea with what I'm going to do with my life and career."_

_And now I think I gave her too much information. I turn to finish what's left of my drink, and don't turn back towards her. She hasn't said anything yet, and I don't know what to do. I finish the last bits of my drink, when I hear her speak._

_"Have you lived here for all your life?"_

_"Well not really, I moved here a couple of years ago. My dad got offered a job here in California, some big promotion, and he refused to turn it down. So here I am. What about you?" I ask her._

_"Oh I've been living here all of my life. Haven't wanted to leave either."_

_Her mood seemed to be happier now. We sat there and talked about a whole bunch of things together. Our subjects changed from where we used to live, to high school, to old friends, and on and on. We didn't really keep track of time, only until we realised that the shop was closing in a few minutes. We decided to leave. _

_We grabbed our things and I said thanks to one of the staff members before we left. Walking through the door, I felt a cold rush hit both of us._

_Looking down at Cat I saw that she didn't have a jacket with her, and she small body would have been getting cold. I decided to take off my jacket and hand it to her to use. She looked up at me and smiled._

_"Thanks, but won't you get cold?"_

_"No its alright, I'm not cold, you should use it. You don't have a jacket."_

_She nodded, and she put it on. It was too big for her, but she looked cute. We then walked back to our cars. The day was slowly turning into the night, and was getting colder. As we walked, our breaths would come out in white puffs. Once we reached our cars, we stood there in silence for a bit._

_She was the one to speak up first._

_"Well this was nice. We should do it again sometime." She smiled_

_She wanted to go out with me again?! This has got to be the best day ever! Before I answered her, it told myself to act cool, and don't sound to excited._

_"Uh yeah sure, that'd be nice." I answered calmly_

_"Great!"_

_She then pulled out a pen and a small piece of paper out of her bag, and quickly scribbled something on it. She handed to me and said:_

_"Well call me when you're free, and maybe we can organise to do something."_

_Looking down at the paper she just gave me, I saw a bunch of numbers and a name. OH MY GOSH! I got her number. Now this is really the best day ever. Coming back to reality, I gave her a wide smile._

_"Great, ill be sure to do that." smiled._

_We stood there for another few moments awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. I don't know what came over me to do something so stupid, but I held out my hand for her to shake. _

_She looked at me a bit strange at first, then took my hand and gently shook it. She was giggling while doing this._

_"What's so funny?" I ask_

_"You're weird Robbie" She chuckled_

_With that, she bent up towards me and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. It only lasted two or three seconds, but in that small amount of time, I felt like I was in heaven, smelling her strawberry perfume, and her soft lips touching my cheek._

_When she moved away she saw that I was a bit surprised, and giggled again. _

_"See you later Robbie" She smiled at me then walked to the door of her car._

_I realised I was still standing out in the cold, so I quickly jumped into my car. Thinking about the events that went on today, I felt so good, I fist pumped the air. _

_Bad idea._

_I forgot she parked behind me. When she was driving off, she saw me fist pump the air. Driving off she was just shaking her head and laughing._

_And again, I mentally face palm myself. _

_That's so embarrassing. _

* * *

**Cat POV**

Maybe I went a little too far with that kiss. But at least I can say he's not a stranger. We learnt a lot about each other, I think. We both shared different things about each other, including the good and the bad things in our lives.

I started my car, and headed home. I parked behind Robbie, so I decided to drive past and wave before I left. Pulling out of the parking space, I started to drive forward. I went to look in to the window of Robbie's car, and saw him fist pump the air triumphantly. I saw him turn towards me, and his facial expression changed instantly from a look of happiness to embarrassment. I just shook my head and laughed, as I drove off. He had a strange personality, but when you got to know him, he was a great person, with a good heart.

When I finally reached my apartment, I realised that I was still wearing Robbie's jacket.

"I'll just give it to him next time I see him" I said to myself.

Being so tired and lazy, I walked straight to my bedroom. I went straight to my bed and lay there, still in the same clothes, thinking about what happened today. Talking to Robbie is really nice.

He always listens, and tries to understand from my own point of view, instead of judging what I say. Spending the day with him was great, but the thing that I was worrying about is when in told him about my family.

It's not that I don't what him to know about my family, it's the fact that I was crying about it. When my grandma and parents passed, I was really miserable. I don't know why, but I never cried, but with what happened today, when I told Robbie, it was strange. Since their passing, I never spoke to anyone about it, not even my friends. And today telling Robbie felt good.

I smiled to myself at the thought of him. He was so sweet, and when he held my hands, feeling how cold they were, that was cute, such a genlteman. Looking back at what happened today, I don't really believe that he's never been out with a girl. He seemed so at ease with me, like he's done it a million times before.

I coughed lightly, and felt like I had a blocked nose.

"Maybe just from the cold weather." I said

I felt so sleepy; I needed to get some rest. Be ready for tomorrows lecture. I didn't bother getting changed into my pyjamas. I just lay my head down, close my eyes, and take in the smell of Robbie lingering on his jacket, that I was still wearing.

…

This morning came too quickly. I was abruptly awakened by the repetitive beeping noise coming from my phone. It was my alarm to get up; I lethargically turn it off. I'm so tired. I can't even remember how many times I woke up last night. My head is pounding, and my throat is burning. I guess I really did catch the flu last night. I don't feel fit enough to go to the lecture today. I'll just have to as someone what I missed out on. I slowly get out of bed, and turn the air-con down and grab a box of tissues. I get back into bed and try to go back to sleep.

…

Again, I am woken up by some weird sound. I open my eyes and search for what it is. It's my phone vibrating on my bedside table. I groan as I move to get it, I still feel terrible. I check my phone, and it says that I have one unread text message. I open then text and smile; it's Robbie.

"**Hey Cat, it's me Robbie (Remember me from yesterday?)**

**Well just wondering how you're going, I didn't see you at the Uni today. **

**Just hope I didn't scare you off and you're alright :)**

**Well bye now:**

**Robbie**"

I slowly type back at text to him.

"**Hey Robbie, **

**Yeah I didn't come today, I'm just really sick.**

**I must have caught it yesterday when we were out.**

**Quick question, do you have any meds I can take for the flu?"**

Seconds later I get a reply:

"**Yes I do, why?"**

"**I don't have any at my apartment, and I can't really go to the chemist in the state that I'm in right now. Do you think that you could come by my place?**"

"**Uh yeah sure, just text me your address, I'll be there in a few**." He replied quickly.

I text him my address, as well as saying a massive thank you, before fixing myself up before he comes. I look like a total mess.

I put my hair up, and change the clothes that I'm currently wearing, which were the clothes from yesterday. I brush my teeth, and then fix up my outfit. When I feel decent, I slipped Robbie's jacket over my head again; it's so warm. I don't know what I'm fixing myself up this much. Its just Robbie, its not like he's my boyfriend or anything…

Oh Gosh.

What's going on with me?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Robbie's POV_**

_Okay so right now I'm off towards Cats apartment. I know I'm going over there to give her medicine, but I still feel a bit weird. I'm not really sure why. _

_I drive around the block a few times before I eventually find a parking space. Walking into the apartment building, I look down at my phone._

_"Room 23" I say to myself while walking to the elevator._

_I press the button for her floor, and wait and listen to the calm elevator music. I'm a little nervous going to Cats' place. I know we're friends and all, but we just met yesterday. I still feel a bit weird around her, because she's still a girl, and I'm the awkward guy at the uni she met. _

_But I like her. She's funny, kind, breathtakingly beautiful and a person with a good heart. I just hope I don't make another fool of myself, like I did last night. I shake my head at the thought of my embarrassment, as the elevator doors open._

_I search around the floor, looking for door 23. Eventually I find it, and knock on the door. A couple of seconds later, the door opens. Her place looks amazing, and I'm just standing in the doorway! The walls were all painted a different colour that just set the mood, in each room. She had light oak colour floorboards, and everything just seemed so spacious. _

_Enough about Cats' apartment, as she opened the door, the smell of her perfume came rushing out the door. I loved that smell, even though it was a girl's perfume, it still smelt so good._

_Then to Cat. She looked terrible. She still had make-up on to make her look pretty, but she was just so sick, her face looked so miserable and in pain. _

_She smiled at me when she saw me. She invited me inside, and I gave her the medicine._

_"Here you go, make sure you take two every 4-6 hours." I inform her._

_"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this helps me right now" She stated, voice sounding slightly croaky._

_"No problem." _

_I followed her as she walks into the kitchen to get a drink of water, and take the pills. I just remembered that I got notes from todays lecture for her._

_"Oh, here." I say pulling out the pieces of paper from my bag._

_"I got these for you today, 'cause you weren't there"_

_She took them from me and looked at what they were. When she looked back up, she looked so grateful._

_"Oh my gosh Robbie! Thank you so much!" she said, while finishing with a vigorous cough from talking too loud._

_"Uh yeah it's okay, really" I smiled._

_"Oh hey, isn't that my jacket?" I asked her. I only just realised that the jacket she was wearing looked like mine. Then I remembered I gave it to her yesterday. She looked a little embarrassed._

_"Oh yeah, you can have it back. I totally forgot about it yesterday." She replied shyly, before reaching up to pull the zipper down and take it off._

_"No, no its okay, you can have it. You don't know how many jacket like that I have at home. Have it in memory of me" I say cheerfully, while smiling at her._

_"And again, thank you Robbie." She said before she pulled me into a hug._

_I was shocked a bit at first, but then I reciprocated, and wrapped my arms around her small body. This felt nice, but was interrupted, by the ringing of my phone._

_"Way to ruin the moment," I mumble in annoyance. _

_I heard Cat chuckle lightly before we let go of each other. I checked my phone. The guys wanted to come by my place in an hour. I groan loudly, that means I had to leave now. _

_"What's wrong?" Cat asked_

_"I have to go."_

_"Oh, okay then" Her face fell._

_"Hey, I'll talk to you soon, I'll text you tonight?" I replied_

_"Okay then, I'll see you soon, maybe"_

_"Sure, bye Cat" I said to her as I walked out the door._

_I turned around to face her. She kissed me on the cheek when we said goodbye yesterday, right? Is that the right thing to do here? But she's sick. _

_"Here goes nothing" I sad inside my head._

_I leaned down towards her and lightly pecked her cheek, before smiling and walking away._

_That went alright, I think? _

* * *

**Cat POV**

He's a lifesaver. The two main things that I needed today, in one go. I really owe him. And not to mention the kiss he gave me…

...

This is bad. I can't keep thinking about him. I need to stop.

A part of me is telling me that I need to keep away from him, but the other is telling me to make a move. I really like him, but I've only known him for a day. Maybe I'm acting like this because I haven't been this close to a guy in ages.

Ugh! I'm so confused on what to do!

But he said he'd talk to me later. Maybe I'll talk to him about it then. Now, getting back to work. I need to read over the notes Robbie gave me.

I spent the next two hours looking over all of my notes so far. My train of thought was then interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. I checked the caller ID before I answered.

"Jade" I say to myself before I press accept.

"**Took you long enough**!"

"Nice to talk to you too, Jade." I reply sarcastically

"**Yeah, yeah. Why do you sound like that? You sound like a dying frog**."

"That's lovely to hear. I'm sick Jade, now did you call to tell me something important or just annoy me?" I ask

"**Wow, it must be someone's time of the month. Anyways, I called to see if you were home**."

"I am, why?"

"**Well… I need to talk to you, about stuff**"

"Is this about one of you five boyfriends you have each month?"

"**Shut up! I'll be up in a sec**." She snaps

"Wait, were you waiting for me downstairs?" I question

"**Yes**" she replied sounding bored

"What happens if I wasn't home?

…

And she hung up on me." I say to myself as I lock my phone.

Well, about Jade. I've known her all my life. She's my best friend, but we're total opposites in some aspects. Jade's very dark, and straight to the point. She's not afraid to speak her mind. Something that I'll need to learn from her.

Anyways, in high school, I was always the one to bounce from one guy to another. Then, I think she kind of copied my ways, and she's the one going from guy to guy on a daily basis now days.

And with the whole copying thing, she was my shoulder to cry on. Well Jade doesn't cry, but I'm her ears to vent to. But deep down I love her to bits and I'm sure she does too.

Not long after she hung up on me, I hear a knock at my door. I sluggishly open the door for her to come in.

"Hey" She says as she walked right in and made herself at home.

"Hi, can we talk in my room, I wanna lay down."

"Whatever."

We walked to my room, turned on the lights, and I jumped into bed. Jade did but lay on the opposite side.

"So tell me about your dilemma." I say to Jade, as I got comfortable.

The next hour and a half to an hour was spent on Jade talking to me about her boyfriend, and me giving her advice. In all of our talks like this, it always ends in Jade taking my advice, and dumping the jerks that are just using her.

"Good talk Cat"

"Uh yeah?"

"Anyways! Who's the guy?" She asked tiredly

WHAT?! What is she talking about? Is she secretly stalking me?

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

"Oh please Cat, don't play innocent with me. There are notes on your bed, that's not you're handwriting. You're wearing an oversized jacket, when you never even touch oversized clothes. And the jacket has men's cologne on it."

And this is what Jade is know for; picking up every little detail. I try to think of excuses to give her so I don't have to talk about it.

"Well, who's expert at seeing the difference in my clothing size?" I say, as a bad come-back, trying to get her to drop the topic.

The look she just gave me is… wow. She's looking at me if I just said that. Her eyes are wide but her eyebrows are slightly pointed into a frown.

"Did you just say that? Oh, what are we going to do with you Cat? You need help. So! Are you going to tell me who he is or are going to make me strangle it out of you?"

And I can never beat Jade.

"He's just a guy at the university. It's nothing, I asked him to bring me medicine for my cold, and when he did, he said he took notes for me. Nothing big." I say trying to act as if it wasn't a big deal.

"If it's nothing big, why did you hesitate to tell me? And why are you wearing his jacket?" She asked me smirking and waving her eyebrows at me.

...

NO! I can't believe she's even thinking that.

"Jade! We did not do that! I've only known him for a day! We went to coffee yesterday, and when we left it was cold, and he gave me his one because I didn't have mine. And that's why I have a cold now."

"Okay then Cat, whatever you say." She said still smirking at me.

What am I going to do with you Jade?

**HEY! IT'S ME! Yeah I'm just here to tell you I might not update tomorrow, because I'm really busy. If you're lucky I just might.**

**Bye now, !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Robbie POV**

_I got home at 4:30. The guys were coming over, in a half hour. I needed to clean the place up. _

_I finished cleaning at 4:55, and they guys arrived at 5, on the dot. I went and opened the door, and was greeted by the yelling of my name._

_"ROBBIEE!" Andre and Beck yelled._

_"Long time no see, buddy!" Andre stated_

_"Yeah, hey guys" I smiled, trying to sound happy._

_"Yeah, so what have you been doing all this time?" Beck asked._

_"Well I've been out and about. I've been focusing on uni most of the time. What about you guys? How's the music coming Andre? And the ladies, with you Beck?"_

_"Uh, well I'm looking for someone to sign me a contract. But the music's coming long great, I think I've made 3 new songs in the past two months." Andre informed._

_"And I have had no luck with any decent girls. All just want all this," he said as he gestured to his face, "and none of this." He finished while gesturing to his heart, and smiled._

_"Yeah, what about you, Rob? Any luck with the ladies?" Andre asked._

_Oh no. Should I tell them? But I'm not completely sure how I feel about her. Maybe I should, so they can give me advice._

_"Well, there's this one girl…" I say quietly_

_They both look at each other shocked, and then changed to smirks across both their faces. Beck put both arms in the air victoriously, and yelled:_

_"FINALLY! We thought you were going to be alone for the rest of your life."_

_"Or gay" Andre said softly_

_My head shoots in the direction of Andre, shooting him a confused look._

_"Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, we just thought because you haven't had a girlfriend in like… ever."_

_"Guys, I'm not gay! I've been busy, and you know how I am with 'the ladies", so that's why I've been avoiding them." I say._

_"Okay then! We believe you! So tell us about this lucky girl" Beck says._

_Then I explained to them the whole situation between us. Including our awkward meeting, and our trip to have coffee. As well as me going to her place today, right before they came to meet me here._

_"Well why didn't you tell us you were with her?" Andre questioned. _

_"I don't know. What would I have done with her? She's sick, she probably wanted to rest up." I say defensively_

_"Well what did she say when you left?"_

_"She just said: 'oh okay', does it really matter what she said?"_

_"Of course it does! You can read if they're pleased or not, and it doesn't sound like she was happy." Beck informed me._

_"Well I don't know! I'm hopeless at this, you both know that." I say, sounding tired of hearing all the things I'm doing wrong._

_"Aww, cheer up Rob. We didn't mean to judge you. We just want you to be happy, and you cant do that if you don't know what you're doing." Andre told me kindly._

_"So what are you trying to say?" I ask curiously._

_"What we are saying is that we're going to teach you how to act around the ladies." Beck said, wiggling his eyebrows, and putting an emphasis on 'ladies'._

_Oh gosh, I think Beck's the one we need to help with finding a girlfriend._

* * *

**Cat POV**

The rest of the day was spent with just Jade and I talking about anything. I loved days like this, when we would do nothing but talk.

Around nine o'clock, Jade and I decided to order take away. We were too last to go out for dinner. I figured she would stay the night at mine. This was something this happened on o regular basis. We are like sisters, so we'd usually share my bed, because it was big enough to fit the both of us, and probably another person too.

While waiting for our take away to be delivered, I got a call from Robbie.

I picked it up and went into the kitchen, while I left jade in the living room, so she can't hear what I'm saying.

"Hello?"

"**Hey Cat, it's Robbie**."

"Hey what's up?"

"**Oh nothing, just wondering how you're cold is going. Is it going away?**"

"Oh yeah, I feel better after I took the pills, thanks again for that."

"**No problem, so I was just wondering, what are you doing tomorrow night?**"

"Nothing that I know of, why?"

"**Well I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow**?" He asked coolly.

"Uh sure, that'd be great! When and where?" I ask eagerly

"**I'll pick you up at 6, then we can decide where we go tomorrow?**"

"Yeah sure."

"**Okay, I'll see you then!"**

"Okay, bye Robbie."

"**See ya Cat!**" he said before hanging up.

…

He just asked me out to dinner!

"YES!" I shout!

"Little Kitty-Cat has a date tomorrow! Let hope she doesn't get poor little Robbie sick." She yelled to me from the living room.

I forgot about Jade.

"Shut up!' I yell back

I heard a knock at the door, and went to answer it. Our food was finally here! I pay the man, and close the door again. I walk back to the living room, and I see Jade on her phone. I gave her food to her. And jumped on the couch next to her. She still didn't look up from her phone.

"Who you texting?" I ask.

"Jason." She replied quickly. That was her current boyfriend. She's probably fighting with him now.

I sat there for a few moments, and she still was consumed by what was on her phone.

"Jade!" I yell to get her attention.

"Yes?!" She said slightly shocked.

"Put the phone down, so I we can eat."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. So tell me what happened with Robbie" She said curiously.

"Well, he just asked me to dinner tomorrow night." I smile as I finish.

"Make sure to get a picture of him, I cant find him online."

"You were trying to stalking him on the Internet? What's wrong with you Jade?"

"Absolutely nothing." She replied slowly

I expected her to make some smart-ass comment, but it never came.

"Ugh, can we just eat, and watch a movie, please?" I ask desperately.

"Okay, okay. What do you want to watch?"

"Anything-"

"Yes!" she cut me off

"-But the scissoring" I finish.

"UGH! Fine! Lets watch… Um, The Proposal! Yeah, that one is alright!"

"Okay"

That's how our nights usually go, talking, eating take out food, watch a movie, then go to bed.

It's nice to have this back.

* * *

**_Robbie POV_**

_"She said yes!" I yell in excitement at the boys._

_"Yes, see we told you she'd say yes!" Beck said excitedly._

_"I didn't say that" Andre said._

_"Andre! Shut up!" Beck cried at him_

_" Fine, but I'm just saying the truth."_

_"Guys! Focus, what do I do now?" I ask, as I get their attention._

"Before your date tomorrow, we're going clothes shopping." Beck told me.

"Why, I have enough clothes already!" I whine.

"Fine, lets go see what you could possibly wear," Andre says as he walks in the direction of my room.

We went to my room, and spent the next half hour searching for an outfit for me to wear.

"Nothing! What's wrong with you? You have hardly anything in here that would look nice for a date!" Andre tells me

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." I say sarcastically.

"Aww poor Robbie's sad. Don't worry, well fix everything tomorrow before your date." Beck tells me nicely.

"Yeah, you'll be looking so good, that all the ladies will be watching you tomorrow!" Andre said to try cheer me up.

"Yeah okay" I say tiredly

"Well, we will pick you up tomorrow morning so be ready! I'm so excited. Clothes shopping!" Beck says a little too much like a girl.

I whisper to Andre

"Maybe he's that gay one?"

Bad decision.

OOF! Just got a punch to the gut from Beck. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"I'm not gay, just excited" he said before leaving

Andre just left laughing at both of us.

"Until tomorrow" I mumble before closing the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to say three things:**

**1) Sorry there's not much of Cat in this chapter.**

**2) I have nothing against gay people. SO please don't take this chapter to offence. I honestly love everyone, gay or straight.**

**3) Lat but not least, see you next Monday, or whatever day it will be for you people not in Australia !**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Robbie POV_**

_I woke up late. Right now it's 8:50, they're coming at 9. I don't think ten minutes is enough time for me to get ready. I quickly brush my teeth, and take a quick shower. I try to find some clothes, to wear, and by the time I've finished grooming myself, it's 9:03. _

_I walk out to the kitchen, and get a text from Beck saying that they're waiting for me downstairs. Damn! I didn't have time to even make a coffee._

_I grab my coat, wallet and phone, and head downstairs into the car park. I see Andre's car and they drive towards me. Once I get in, we drive straight to the mall. Turns out that they didn't have breakfast either, so we decide to go get some breakfast first._

_By the time we got there and finished having breakfast, it was already ten o'clock. By then all the shops were open. Andre, Beck and I all went into shops together, searching for different outfits for me._

_"Before we go shopping, we need to know where you're going to take her." Beck told me_

_"Um, I don't know, someplace not too fancy, but not too casual."_

_"Semi formal outfit it is!" Andre said._

_We went into over a dozen stores before we found the right outfit._

_We got shirts from Ralph Lauren, pants and a nice pair of pants from Abercrombie and Fitch, and I can't even remember where I got the rest._

_My outfit for tonight would be: A light blue, long sleeved, button up tee shirt. Then a dark pair of jeans, and a medium brown colour, lace up shoe. _

_To be honest with myself, the outfit looked really good! It made me look so much older, and made me look mature, is what the guys told me._

_After we found the outfit, they made me get a haircut. Not the full shaved head look, but the made the sides a little shorter than the top. I had to admit, I was going to look good tonight._

_We were finished shopping by three o'clock. We then drove home. Well all went up to my apartment, and just sat around._

_"So what now?" I ask._

_"We teach you how to act on a date." Andre informed me._

_"Okay then?" I say. _

_"Well, first of all, don't seem as you're nervous. That just makes everything awkward between the both of you." Beck informed me._

_"Yeah, don't do that. And always pick up the conversation, if it dies. " Andre said._

_"And compliment what she's wearing" Beck told me_

_"And if she holds you, don't go rigid, that's also awkward."_

_They continued to tell me all these things to do and not to do, for the next forty-five minutes. There was a lot to take in. I eventually zoned out in the last ten minutes._

_"Stop! Do you really think that I'm going to remember half the things your saying? No! Can you just give me the basics? Please?" I say rapidly, while taking in a long breath when I finished speaking._

_"Rob, they are the basics" Andre said quietly to me._

_I throw my hands up in the air as if to give up. _

_"Oh! See I told you I shouldn't have asked her out, I don't know half the things I'm meant to be doing." I say _

_"Don't be like that Rob. She would have said yes to you for a reason right?" Beck says trying to cheer me up._

_"True." I say not wanting to talk to them anymore._

_I think they got the message, and said they were going to leave._

_"Yeah, we'll see you soon. Call or text us later, to tell us how it went." Beck told me before they both left._

_Finally, some peace and quiet. Maybe I should text Cat and cancel. I'm so not ready. I pull out my phone and go to my messages, and create a new message._

_…_

_I don't have the heart to tell her. She seemed so happy on the phone yesterday when I asked her. _

_So much conflict!_

_I lock my phone, and jump in the shower. When I finish, I take out the clothes we bought today, and put them on, and look at myself in the mirror._

_"Why not?" I say to myself. "What have I got to lose?" I say trying to act positive. _

_I put some cologne on, before I head off to Cat's place._

* * *

**Cat POV**

Jade decided that she was going to go back to her place today. She said that she thought it was time that she ended it with Jason, and leave dating other guys behind for a little while.

"Maybe I'll just work on making more music." She told me

"Maybe you should try working on getting a job"

"You mean part-time job? You've got to be kidding me Cat. As if I need more money." She said.

"Well sorry, not everyone inherits all of the parents millions of saving, once they pass away Jade." I say bitterly.

"Cat. I didn't mean it like that." Jade said, unsure of what to say next.

I sighed and sat on the closest chair, and buried my face into my hands.

"I know, I just wish they were here." I say depressingly.

"I know Kitty, I know, so do I." Jade told me in a sad tone

"On the bright side, you have a date with Robbie tonight! You should be pumped." Jade said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, I guess so" I smile at her.

"I'm sorry Jade. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay, I'm sorry too. Let's talk about something else now?" She suggested.

"Yeah okay, so what do you think I should wear tonight?" I ask her, forgetting the previous topic.

"Let's go have a look!" She exclaimed, jumping then pulling me up.

She ran while I slowly walked to my room. Once I opened the door, all I saw was all of my clothes laying around everywhere.

"Jade!" I yell.

"Calm down, I'll fix it all up later." She said calmly, brushing off the fact that, all of my clothes were everywhere!

I try to stay calm as she rummaged through my closet, and looked for more clothes. Once my whole closet was cleaned out, she arranged everything into different piles. The piles were dresses, bottoms, shirts, and coats and jacket.

She straightaway put the dresses back on the rack in my closet, knowing that it was too cold to wear one in the weather we were having now.

She never said anything to me. She was so into finding the right outfit for tonight. I stood by the mirror, and every once in a while she would come by me, and hold something up to my body, to see if it matched with another piece of clothing.

About a half hour later, she finally came up with a great outfit for me tonight.

She put everything away, once she finished, and laid the outfit on by bed for me to see.

The outfit was: A light cream coloured shirt, with a dark pair of skinny jeans. She also picked out a cute light brown knitted jacket, and my favourite pair of flats that was a light red colour, that matched with my hair.

The outfit looked amazing, there was nothing else to say about it.

I didn't say anything to her; I just walked up to her and hugged her.

"Thanks Jade." I say

"No problem Kitty. I owe you for letting me stay here." She said quietly.

We let go of each other and I thanked her again.

"Thank you Jade, you really didn't need to do all that work."

"It's okay, I like doing all that kind of stuff," She told me.

"Well I better get going." She said as she checked the time on her phone.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, make sure you text me what happens with Jason."

"Oh I will, for sure." she told me with a wicked grin.

I smile and shake my head,

"Please don't harm the guy. Poor thing doesn't know what's coming for him." I say with a big smile.

"I promise, I won't. You make sure you text me what happens on your date" she told me before she picked up all her things, and walked to the door.

"I will. Good luck with Jason" I say.

"Thanks, good luck with Robbie"

I just laughed, and she did too.

"Bye Cat."

"Bye Jade" I said as I closed the door.

I checked the time; it was 4 o'clock right now.

I had enough time to get ready.

I decided to take a shower. I took my time. I decided to shave my legs, and let the hot water hit my skin. Once I finished, I place my robe on and dried my hair. I decided I would put it up in a ponytail, but have the ends curled. I put a white ribbon in my hair and put it into a bow.

I then went and got dressed. I looked at the outfit again. Jade really did a good job. Maybe she should do this as a job.

Next I put my makeup on. I finished with putting, my red lipstick on.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked good.

I checked the time again; it was 5:50. I quickly put on any gold jewellery I could find, and spray on my strawberry perfume.

I hear a knock at the door; he's right on time.

I quickly fix myself up and look through the door scope, just to make sure it's him.

I eagerly open the door and smile, and he smiled back.

"Hey. Wow, you look amazing" he said to me.

"Yeah, thanks. My friend helped me pick it out. You don't look so bad yourself." I smile at him.

"Thanks, my friends helped me too," He informed me.

"You ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yep! Lets go" I said as I closed and locked the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Robbie POV_**

_We walked in a comfortable silence down to my car. I went over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her. She smiled at me then got in. I jumped in on the drivers' side and started the car. _

_"So, how've you been? Feeling better?" I ask about her cold. _

_"Yeah I feel really good. Much better." She told me_

_"I thought we could go to this restaurant I used to go to when I was younger. You're not allergic to anything are you?"_

_"That's fine, I don't mind, and no I'm not" she smiled_

_"Great!" I said a little to excitedly_

_She laughed with me, and then I joined along with her, laughing at myself. _

_While I drove to the restaurant we spoke about a whole bunch of different things, including our friends._

_"So Beck, he's really talented, and a real ladies man. He's a great actor and he can sing too, though he focuses on his acting. I think he's been going to heaps of auditions in only the past few months. I think he really deserves to get at least on role this year. Then there's Andre. He's also talented. He's a musician and a singer. He usually plays at bars, but he's also waiting for that lucky day where he can find someone who can sign him." _

_I tell her, while sounding very proud of my friends. _

_"They're my best friends, I don't really have anyone else like them. What about your friends?"_

_"I well I only have one best friend. She's like a sister to me too. Her name is Jade. It's funny; she's a really good singer too, just like I assume your friends are. But she doesn't really try to do anything with what she has. She just records songs and that's it. Doesn't ever show anyone, not even me. She's been in heaps of relationships in the past year, hoping to find someone who loves her. She's been like this after her parents and her brother passed away." She stopped and looked at me_

_I looked back at her a little shocked but still curious._

_"They were in a car crash with a semi-trailer. Her parents died at the scene, but her brother died in hospital, before Jade could get to there. She has a really close relationship with him, they were inseparable." She said smiling at the last part. _

_"We'll in sure she'll find someone who loves her just as much as her brother did. " I said trying to salvage any hope that Cat had left for her friend. _

_" I hope so." Was all she said. _

_I pulled into a parking space, and announced that we arrived._

_"We're here!" I said as I unbuckled my belt. _

_I went over to her side of the car and opened the door for her. I held out my hand to help her get out of the car. _

_She smiled and said sarcastically:_

_"Such a gentleman" _

_"I like to believe that chivalry still exists." I say defending myself with a smile. _

_She took my hand as she got out of the car, and let go once she steadied herself when she got out. _

_We had to walk a bit to get to the restaurant. It was a really cold night, so waking there we stood really close together. Cat had her arms close to her chest and I had my hands in my pocket. _

_Once I opened the door to the restaurant we were hit with the aroma of various types of Asian foods. _

_I decide to take Cat to this Chinese restaurant, that my mum used to take me to when I was younger. The owner was always so kind, and gave me different desserts each time for free. But I'm not sure if he'll still remember me. _

_Once we walk in I asked for the reservation under my name. We were the lead to back corner of the restaurant, where it was quieter than the rest. _

_The owner, who gave us our menus, then greeted us. Before he spoke he looked down at me, and I think he recognized me, because a massive smile spread across his face. _

_"Hi" I say returning his smile, hoping he remembered my name. _

_"Robbie? Is that you?" He asked. _

_"In the flesh. How are you sir?" _

_"I can't believe it's you, you're so grown up now! I'm doing great and please call me Will. _

_"Yeah, I can still remember the last time I came here. I was with my mum after I finished school one day!" I said to Will. _

_He laughed at the memory. _

_"Well next time you see her, tell her I said hi" _

_"I will" _

_"Well I hope you two enjoy dinner to tonight. If there are any problems, please call out for me." _

_"No problem, nice seeing you, by the way"_

_"Nice seeing you too, have a great night"_

_"Thank you" Cat added before he left_

_Will smiled at her, then walked back into the kitchen. _

_I turned back to Cat, to see her smiling at me. _

_"What?" I ask before smiling back. _

_"You seemed real happy to see him," she said_

_"Yeah, I've known him since I was a little kid. I haven't seen him and about two years."_

_I then went on to tell her different stories that I've had with Will. He was such an outgoing guy, I thought to myself. _

_Dad never came here with us. He was always so busy, so Mum and I always went without him. _

_We eventually decided to order. Within the next half hour, we spent it talking and playing games, and each time, without fail, getting a laughed out of each other. _

_Once we got our food, we still continued to talk, and ask questions about each other. _

_"So who was your biggest crush in high school? She questioned me_

_"Ohh, that's a tough one. Well from the top of my head, it would have to be some girl named Angela. I can't even remember her last name." I smiled_

_"She was, I think, Spanish, a bit shorter than me. Had a good singing voice, but was too cool to notice me, because she was more interested in 'bad boys'. In which is something I am the total opposite to. " I said laughing at myself at the end. _

_"Aww poor Robbie. It's all right now though. You've got at least one girl to notice you." She said smiling, referring to herself. _

_"Yeah, true. But I don't know, she seems a bit weird." I say trying not to laugh. _

_She gave me a look of pure shock and offense._

_I laughed at her expression. She gave off a small smile too. _

_"No, but to be serious" I stopped and looked around. _

_"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked her. _

_"Sure" she said as she bent her ear towards my mouth. _

_"I think she's pretty amazing" I smile and take a sip of my drink. _

_She smiled and replied _

_"I think she is too," she said with a grin_

_I immediately laugh at her response. _

_This was really fun._

* * *

**Cat POV**

I don't think I've laughed this is much in months!

Once we finished our meal, Will came out again with another dish for us.

He placed a plate in front of both of us, and explained what it was. It looked amazing; it was some kind of traditional dessert that he said only made for his favorite customers.

Once he left, Robbie told me that he would always get random desserts from Will, but didn't expect one today, because he hasn't been we in years.

We started eating the dessert. It tastes so good!

"Wow, this is so good! I've never had this before!" Robbie told me excitedly.

"Yeah, this really tastes amazing."

Half way though eating our desserts, Robbie got a call from someone.

"Excuse me, I need to take this," he stated with a frown in his face.

He got up and walked outside. It was only minutes later that he walked back in, all shaken up.

"Is everything alright?" I ask worriedly.

He just looked at me and shook his head. He tried to tell me, but couldn't spit it out.

"I- My mum. She-" that's all he could say at the moment.

I thought that it was time to go. He was too shaken up to stay here. I collected my thing as said we were going.

"You can't be here when you're like this," I told him.

I quickly popped my head into the kitchen, and found Will sitting there writing something down in a book.

"Hey Will, we're going to head off. Thank you so much for everything tonight"

"No, thank you darling! I'll see you next time! Tell Robbie I said bye, for me!" He said with joy

"I will! Thanks again" I say before waking away.

I met Robbie back at the table and we walk to the front counter.

The woman behind the counter smiled warmly at us.

"Your bill has been taken care of already"

Robbie and I look at each other in confusion.

"Will said it was on the house." She told us.

He was a good man, I need to come back again and thank him again. But right now I needed to get Robbie out of there.

"Tell him a big thank you from the both of us" I say to her before leading Robbie out I the door.

We stood there for a moment before Robbie spoke up.

"My mum was rushed to hospital a few minutes ago. She had a heart attack at home." He said softy

I was speechless. I didn't really know what to say to him.

"I- I need to go see her." He told me frantically

"Okay, it's okay. Give me the keys to the car. You're not driving when you're like this. Tell me where they took her to, I'll drive you." I say firmly.

He nodded, took out the keys from his pocket, and places it in my hand.

We walked quietly to the car. I could tell he was thinking, but was extremely worried too.

He told me the hospital name, and we drove in silence. I stayed on the right speed limit, but tried to get there as quickly as possible.

Once we reached the hospital, I dropped him off at the entrance.

"I'll park the car and find you inside."

He just nodded and jogged inside the automatic doors.

I spent the next five minutes looking for a parking space. Once I found one, I took the key out of the ignition, and just say there. I placed my hands and forehead on the steering wheel.

What and interesting turn of events.

I sigh and get out of the car. I make sure I lock the doors, and head towards the entrance doors.

As I walk in, I am surrounded by white, and sorrow.

Everyone sitting and waiting, all had a look of worry and sadness. I saw a small family in the waiting area. There was a small boy and girl, with two adults that looked like their parents. Then there was a teenage girl sitting off to the side quietly. Looking back at the family, she had no resemblance to the other four people sitting with her.

Seeing this reminded me so much of what happened with Jade. She had no one left, so she was stuck with family friends.

Looking down the long corridor, I faintly spotted Robbie sitting down on one of the chairs on the other end.

I slowly walk up to him. His face was buried into his hands. I sat next to him, but decided not to say anything. I think he heard me sit down, because he moved one of his hands and looked to the right of him, where I was.

I gave him a reassuring smile, and he sat up looking straightforward.

"Her heart stopped. I don't know what happened completely, so now I just have to wait. My dad's waiting outside the emergency room. I couldn't bear to see her like that so I came here." He told me and looked at me as he finished.

I didn't know what to say, so I chose just to grab his hand, and squeeze it lightly.

"I'm sure she'll make it through, and come back for you." I say trying to give him hope.

We sat there for another hour, with our hands joined together. Then a man came around and spoke to Robbie.

"I haven't heard anything yet. You should go home. I'll call you as soon as I hear something." He told Robbie

I assume that this was his father.

"Dad, I can't go, she needs us here!" He argues back.

"Robbie, go home. You're doing her no good sitting here worrying about her. Get some sleep, if anything happens, I'll call you." He said firmly.

"Fine." Robbie said irritated, and walked off.

I went to follow him, when Robbie's dad spoke up.

"Can you make sure he gets home safe? I don't want him driving home and doing something stupid."

"Sure thing, Mr. Shapiro." I say before walking to the car.

A/N: I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry I am posting this early, and I didn't expect this chapter to be so long. I wrote it on my ipod, so I didn't know how much I was writing, so when I put it on my laptop, I just decided to post the whole thing. I'm not sure though if the others are going to be this long. Anyways, see you tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Robbie POV_**

_I briskly walk out the entrance of the hospital. I needed to cool down. How could he expect me to leave when I didn't even know if my mother was alive?! _

_I sink back down the wall outside and just sit there with my legs on my knees. I hear the doors open but keep my head down. A few minutes later I hear a car horn. _

_I look up. It's Cat with my car. She's calling me over. _

_"Ugh! Looks like I'm never going to win. " I say as I get up and walk over to the car. _

_I get in, and we jut sit there for a bit. _

_"What's the address to your place?" She asks_

_I tell her, and I heard her mumble, "good, I know where that is"_

_That's all that was said during the drive to my place. _

_Once we reached the apartment building, I take out my buzzer for the car park. I press the button and wait for the gates to open. Cat drives in, and then asks "What number?"_

_"7" I say back to her. _

_She pulls into my parking space, turns off the engine and gets out of the car. I quickly follow her out. I meet her at the back of the car._

_She's really done a lot for me today. I needed to thank her. _

_"Hey, uh, thanks for today and driving me around."_

_"It's not a problem. I had a great time tonight, at dinner" she says back to me. _

_"We'll here are your keys, I'll talk to you soon. And if you need anything, please call me. I'll be happy to help." _

_"Thanks again. Wait! Where are you going?" I ask in a rush_

_"I'm going home?" _

_"How are you getting home?" I question her again. _

_"I don't know, I'll probably -" she says before I cut her off. _

_"Do you want to come up?" I say quickly before continuing "with me?" _

_She contemplates this in her head for a couple of seconds. _

_"Sure." Is all she says to me, before walking back towards me. _

_I smile inside and start waking to the elevator. Once we reach my floor, I start to look for my keys. After a while I eventually find it in my jacket pocket. _

_Cat's smiling at me, and I open the door to my apartment. _

_Once the door opens, a gush of cold air hits both of us. _

_I see her shiver in the corner of my eye, and then I quickly turn up the heat on the remote for the air-conditioner. _

_I lead her into my apartment. I turn on the lights and then walk into the kitchen. I grab a bottle if water._

_"Would you like a drink?" I ask her. _

_"No thanks, I'm fine " she responds while looking around my place. _

_"Here, we'll sit in the lounge room" I said as we walked out if the kitchen. _

_We both sat down, but didn't say anything. I placed my bottle of water on the floor and broke the silence. _

_"So..." I say awkwardly. _

_She doesn't respond, but I feel something warm touch my hand. She grabbed my hand, and looked up at me. At first I looked at our hands. This moment seemed perfect, but when I looked at her, her face was filled with sadness and worry. We just looked at each other for a while. I needed to forget about what my mother was going through for a while. I needed not to cry, but with the look she was giving me, I couldn't resist. _

_I felt tears forming up in my eyes and face away from her. _

_I tried to blink them away, but I couldn't. So I just let them fall. I needed this. I needed to cry, I needed to let it all out. _

_I felt Cat squeeze my hand. I'm glad I had her with me. I leaned my head on her shoulder and she moved her hand that I was holding, onto my back. She was rubbing her hands along my back and arm. Her head was on top of mine, and I heard her whispering things to me while I cried. _

_She said things like "It's okay, everything's going to be okay" or just held me. _

_I know those things are the typical things to say during a time like this, but hearing it really soothed me._

_I finished crying, and found that Cat was still holding me. _

_I sat up and realized that both of our shirts were wet because of my tears. I didn't realize the time only once I looked at my watch, it was one o'clock in the morning. _

_"You should get changed. Your clothes are all wet," she said to me. _

_"So are yours" _

_"More so yours than mine" she stated. _

_I got up and walked to my room, I quickly grab a pair of basketball shorts and put on a shirt before walking back outside to Cat. _

_I saw her yawn and once she saw me she stood up. _

_"I should really be going, it's getting late. I'll go call a cab"_

_"Cat, I'm not letting you catch a cab home at this time. " I say firmly. _

_She then pulled out her phone and checked the time. _

_"You can stay here for the night." I say to her _

_"Robbie, I can't do that, especially with what's going on." She tells me quietly _

_"Cat, I'm serious, I won't let you go out at this time. Besides I'd like it better if someone was with me, especially you. " I say trying to make myself sound a little less desperate. _

_"Okay" _

_"Well you can use my room. I'll take the couch." _

_"Robbie! You're already letting me stay, the least I could do is take the couch" she tried to argue. _

_"I'm insisting," I say as I grabbed her hand and took her to my room and also showed her where the bathroom was. _

_We walked into my room; thank goodness I cleaned it up. I opened my closet and grabbed one of my big shirts and a big jacket. _

_I held the out to Cat " which one do you want to use?"_

_She grabbed the shirt and walked off to the bathroom. I heard her close the door and yell out that I had a toothbrush she could use in the top draw. _

_Before I walked away, I heard her open the door and open the packaging for the toothbrush before she yelled back a 'thank you'_

_I walked back to the lounge room and grabbed my bottle of water, and removed the cushions from the top of the couch. I pulled out the foldable bed from the couch. _

_I walk back to my room, going to grab my phone charger and o some spare pillows that I have in my room. _

_I'm crouched down, trying to unplug my charger from the power point. I hear the bathroom door open and hurry up and try to unplug it before Cat comes in. _

_"Um are you okay? What are you doing?" She says trying not to laugh. _

_I realized the position I was in. I looked really stupid. _

_I nervously laugh at myself. I finally feel the plug come out, but I fly out with it. I was tugging too hard on the plug, so when it came out I fell backwards landing on my backside. _

_She couldn't resist. She burst into laughter. I couldn't really be mad at her for laughing at me, because seeing that would have been hilarious. So I started laughing too. _

_She placed her things on my bed before walking to me and holding out a hand to help me up._

_I grab it and she pulls me up. We're both still laughing once I'm up, but it died down once we realize how close we're standing. _

_There were only a few centimeters separating us. If either of us moved, our whole bodies would be connecting. _

_She looked up at me, and I looked down. I finally saw what she was wearing. She was wearing my shirt, and nothing else, well maybe her undergarments, but no pants. _

_I got a good look at her legs. She was so tempting right now. _

_I came back to reality. I cleared my throat, to break the silence. Cat looked back down, she was blushing. We were still holding hands. I didn't want to let go. _

_I need to leave, I thought to myself. I moved forward and kiss her cheek. _

_"Goodnight Cat, thank you for today. " I say before letting go of her hand. _

_I grabbed my pillow and charger, and walked out after Cat said 'Goodnight Robbie' _

_I smiled before I left and closed the door behind me._

_I walked back to the couch. I plug my charger and place my pillow on the couch. _

_I lie down and try to fall asleep, but I can't. My mind is still racing with everything that happened today. Besides the fact of what happened with my mum, today was amazing. _

_I guess we really clicked at dinner. I know that's kind I of a cliché thing to say, but it is true. _

_And looking at her in my shirt tonight, there are no words to describe how she looked. Beautiful was an understatement._

_…_

_I needed to get Cat out of my head; I need to focus on my mum. I hope she'll be okay; she needs to be my main priority. I don't know what life will be like without her. It's been hours since Cat and I left the hospital, and I've heard nothing from my dad or the hospital. _

_I've been laying here for about a half hour, thinking. I can't sleep. I heard rustling in my room, so I sat up, and walked over to my room to check if everything was okay. I slowly opened the door, and peeped in. She was sitting up on the bed with her head on her knees, like I was sitting outside the hospital._

_She heard me open the door, and looked up._

_"Hey" she said quietly._

_"Uh hey, I was just coming here to um, grab some socks." I said stupidly, finding an excuse to be there._

_"Oh okay, sure" _

_"Is everything okay?" I ask curious of the way she was sitting._

_"Yeah, it's fine, I was just thinking."_

_"Oh okay, well I'll see you in the morning" I say before walking out and closing the door behind for the second time that day._

_I guess I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep._

* * *

_A/N: I just wanted to say that I don't know what I'm doing with character changers yet, so sorry if some of you wanted Cat in this chapter. She'll be most or all of the next one. BYE!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Cat POV**

Today was quite interesting.

I couldn't fall asleep, knowing the fact that I was in Robbie's bed, and he was in the next room.

I know I've only known him for about a couple of days, and I'm already sleeping in his bed. I don't really know what we're doing with whatever relationship we have. I don't know what we're calling ourselves, if we're going with the close friends or more than that.

I sat up in bed. I checked the time I've been laying here for about half an hour, and can't sleep. I yawned earlier, but I think that I was just exhausted from what happened with Robbie's mum.

I heard the door open, and looked up. It was Robbie; I thought he would of crashed by now.

"Hey" I say to him.

He looked a little shocked when I greeted him.

"Uh hey, I was just coming here to um, grab some socks." He said after thinking about it for a bit.

"Oh okay, sure"

"Is everything okay?" he asked me

"Yeah, it's fine, I was just thinking."

"Oh okay, well I'll see you in the morning" he said before closing the door.

I throw my head down, into the pillow after he leaves. I don't know what I'm doing, and I can't sleep.

Seeing that Robbie was awake, I thought that I would go out and hang out with him, knowing that neither of us was sleeping.

I grabbed his pillow, and walked out to the lounge he was meant to be sleeping on. I saw that the couch was changed to the pullout bed. He was sitting on the right side of the bed, and was quietly watching TV.

When he saw me, he smiled.

"Is it to loud?" He asked referring to the TV.

"No, no, it's fine. I couldn't even hear it," I say

"Oh, okay" he said as he turned it back up.

I walked up to the couch, and sit down on the edge. As I do this, he moves over and gestures to me to move next to him. We were both siting up watching TV.

"Can't sleep?" he asked me.

"Yeah, same with you?"

"Yeah, I've been laying here for the past half hour, just thinking." He told me.

"So, what are you watching?" I asked, watching the TV.

"Oh, I don't even know." He said as he changed the channel to a scary movie.

I'm not really a fan of scary movies, but I didn't want to speak up and tell him to change it.

I felt that a scary scene was coming up, because of the suspenseful music playing in the background, so I lift the pillow, near my face.

Something popped up on the screen, of some crazy murderer. I screamed and jumped, in the direction where Robbie was.

He chuckled

"Sorry, I didn't know that you didn't like scary movies. Why didn't you tell me?" He said as he changed to channel again to a drama movie.

I didn't say anything or move. I still kept the pillow at my face but watch the movie on screen.

It was so boring.

It was about some chick in medieval times or something. I was dozing out, and I think Robbie was too.

This is by far, the most boring movie I have ever seen.

My eyelids were getting heavy, but I couldn't stop them from closing. I just lay my head against the pillow I brought from Robbie's room, and place it against the back of the couch.

I tried to stay awake. I look over to Robbie; he looked like he was going to crash.

I forced myself to watch the last 10 minutes of this terrible movie.

Once it finished I searched for the remote to turn it off. I saw it in Robbie's hands. He fell asleep. I gently pry it out if his hands and switch off the TV. I couldn't move, I was too tired to move back into Robbie's room. I lay down on the opposite side of Robbie, and I feel myself slipping away into a blissful sleep.

Nothing's wrong with this. Just sharing a bed. We're also nowhere near each other. And we're both so tired. It will be fine.

No need to stress.

'I just need to get some sleep.' I think to myself before falling to sleep seconds after my head hits the pillow.

...

I awoke to the sound of repeated beeping noises. I turn myself towards the sound of the beeping. It's Robbie's phone. I feel him move towards the sound of the noise. Then hear it stop.

I'm still tired, so I tried to go back I bed. The next thing shocked me. I feel him move towards my body. He doesn't touch me but I feel that he's close enough, that I can feel his body heat against my back.

This felt nice, like all the other things that I do with Robbie. I turn my head to see if he was awake. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing lightly.

I turn my head back around and close my eyes and go back to sleep.

...

I awoke again, in another few hours. I think Robbie left the air on on last night, so I was really cold. I feel for the quilt and pull it up to my chest. I'm on my side facing the edge of the couch. I didn't realize that something warm was close behind me and over my stomach.

I look down and see Robbie's arm wrapped across my waist. We are both laying in the same direction and I can feel his soft breathing up against the back of my neck.

I move slightly to see if he was awake.

He didn't flinch.

Then I tried to turn my whole body to face him.

That's when I feel him move.

He shifts slightly, then peeps on eye open.

I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Hey" I say

"Hi"

He then saw how he was holding me. He then went all nervous.

"Uh, sorry." He said as he went to move away.

"Don't be, I actually like it." I add in quickly

"Oh"

He hasn't yet moved his hand, so he kept it on me when I said that.

We lay there for a while, I didn't want to make things too awkward and look at him, so I kept my eyes set in his chest.

I heard him yawn, then I looked up at him.

"Didn't get enough sleep?"

"No, I did. Heaps." He said smiling at me.

I reposition my head, so I can see him properly. A strand of hair falls on my face as I do this.

Robbie lifted his arm off my waist and pushed it behind my ear.

How movie-like, but it was still sweet.

I smiled back at him, but he was just looking at my face. He was looking at me, inspecting my face, sometimes frowning.

He then hesitantly lifted up his hand, and ran his hand along my cheek. He moved his along all the different contours of my face. I gently place my hand over the top of his.

He looked back down to me. He looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" I ask him softly.

He waited a bit before answering, still looking at me face, he replied, "Nothing, you're just so beautiful." He said and as he finished he looked at me.

I blushed, and looked down, but then he lifted my head up again. I didn't agree with what he just told me. He placed his index finger underneath my chin, and pushed it up, so I would look at him.

"I'm serious, Cat. Don't let anyone tell you any different." He said solemnly.

No one has ever said that to me. It's always 'she's hot' or other meaningless things like that. But no one has ever told me in beautiful, the way Robbie just did.

I didn't know what to say. I thought about it for a bit in my head, first. I tried to think of the best thing to say to him.

I put my hands up on either side of his face, half on his neck, half on his jaw. I then quickly moved my head up and pecked his lips.

He seemed shocked, but I didn't want him to say anything so I just wrap my hands around his neck and pull myself towards him into a hug.

I felt Robbie, wrap his arms around me and pull me closer to him.

This felt right, where I belong..

And with our history of ruined moments, this added to the list: Robbie's phone started to ring.

He made a sound of annoyance, and let go of me.

"Sorry" he said to me before he answered the call.

"Hey dad" He said.

They spent the next few minutes talking. I listened to Robbie ask his father ask a whole bunch of questions. I sat up and checked the time. It was noon; I should go home. I quickly tie my hair up in a bun and make sure I don't look like a mess, but that's a bit late to fix myself now.

Robbie finishes talking on the phone, checks the time and locks his phone quietly.

"Everything alright?" I ask.

He seemed genuinely happy, much better than last night. Something must have gone right.

"She's awake." He replied smiling.

A/N: I know it's short, I'm sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Robbie POV_**

_"Oh my gosh Robbie! That's great!" She exclaimed._

_"I'm so relieved. They said I could go see her around 3 today." I told her._

_"That's such great news, you should go get ready." She tells me._

_Yeah I should, I say to myself._

_"You can go first, if you want to freshen up or anything. I'm in no rush."_

_"Okay" she said before getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom._

_I sat back down on the bed and watch her walk away. I begin to put the couch back into its original state. I turn on the TV and blast the music channel._

_I like to always do this in the morning, to help wake me up._

_I walk back to my room, and toss the pillows back on the unmade bed._

_I don't know what song is playing right now, but I can hear Cat singing and humming softly along with it._

_Her voice is really good! I didn't know she could sing._

_Ahh! I need to get Cat out if my head and focus. I grab a nice t-shirt and a pair if jeans to wear today. I grab my things and head towards the bathroom as I hear the door open._

_"I'm just going to take a quick shower. Make yourself at home, do anything I don't really care." I say before walking into the bathroom._

_I quickly add, "by the way, you have a nice voice"_

_She looked a little embarrassed a looked away from me._

_"Thanks"_

_I close the door, get undressed and jump in the shower._

_'She really doesn't know how to take a compliment' I think to myself._

_I quickly finish up then get dressed. I fix myself up then walk outside. I see Cat sitting on my bed on her phone._

_"Do you want me to drop you off at home?"_

_"Sure, thanks."_

_"No problem."_

_"Well do you want to go grab some breakfast? Oh we'll lunch, now." He said checking the time._

_"Can we go by my place first? I want to get changed."_

_"Yeah, sure. Lets go"_

_Cat grabbed her things and followed me out the door._

_I still remember the way to her house, so that was good and I didn't have to make her tell me directions._

_"So what are your plans for today?" I ask trying to make conversation._

_"We'll I might go visit Jade. Spend the rest of the day there." Cat tells me._

_"Cool, tell her I said hi."_

_"I will" she smiles "are you spending the rest of your day at the hospital?"_

_"Yeah, spend sometime with my mom." I say._

_I turn in the radio, and flick through the channels until we find a song we both like._

_I'm too embarrassed to sing, so I just hum along. I just want to hear her sing again. Half way through the song, I faintly hear her. She's facing away from me looking out the window, with her hand covering half her mouth._

_Her singing was muffled, but I could still make out the lyrics she was singing._

_The song finished, and it changed to a slow song that either if us were interested in singing._

_"You're a really good singer you know." I say_

_"Uh, thanks. I don't usually sing in front of people." She said a little embarrassed._

_"We'll you should, you have a lovely voice. Maybe sing with Jade or something," I suggest._

_"Maybe"_

_We reach her apartment block, and I park on the street. I follow her up to her apartment and wait for her to finish getting changed._

_"I'll try and be quick." She jokes._

_"Yeah take your time."_

_"We'll, just do whatever. I don't care." She said_

_I laughed "okay!" I said before she walked into one of the rooms._

_I didn't want to feel like I was snooping around, so I just stayed in the front rooms._

_I just walked around, looking at all the rooms. I walked into the living room. I saw a stack of her DVD collection. I went and had a look at the stack. Cat had a good taste in movies._

_I continued to walk to the front room by the door. There was a table by the door with picture frames sitting on top and on the wall above. There was a bunch if picture of an elderly woman, some pictures with Cat in them. I assumed that it was her grandmother. There were also pictures of Cat. One was her graduating school. Another was with Jade. Then there were two more pictures with a younger couple. One picture was just them smiling at the camera, and the other, they were at their wedding day._

_I guess this was her parents. They must have been given to Cat._

_I picked up the picture of the couple at the wedding. There was a strong resemblance between Cat and the two people in the picture._

_"They're my parents"_

_I didn't even realize she was standing in the doorway watching me. I jumped at her voice._

_"Yeah, you look a lot like them."_

_She just smiled and stood by me and looked at the picture I was holding. I put the picture down and look to Cat. I knew that talking about Cat's parents was an emotional topic with her._

_"So you ready to go?"_

_"Oh, yeah. Lets go"_

_I followed her outside and once she locked the door I asked her where she wanted to go._

_"We'll there's a nice cafe down the street from here, we could walk there if you want."_

_"Yeah, sure I don't mind"_

_I walked along side Cat, as she led the way to the cafe._

_Suddenly Cat yanked me into one of the empty streets._

_"Whoa! What are you doing?!"_

_"We have to wait here for a bit," she said, trying to hide._

_"Why? What's going on?" I asked_

_"I saw someone walking in this direction, that I don't really want to cross paths with." She said quickly._

_"Cat you'll be fine, I doubt they'll even notices you. Just kind of hide next to me." I say trying to give her confidence._

_"Ugh fine!"_

_We went back onto the main street and kept waking straight._

_"The one with the mega high heels" Cat said to me._

_I looked straight and looked for this person._

_Found her._

_She looks like a real 'I love myself, so you all should love me too' kind of person._

_Once we walked past each other, I saw this person look towards us but then kept waking._

_Cat kept her head down the while time._

_"See she didn't even see you" I whispered._

_"We'll look who it is" I heard someone say from behind._

_"See I told you!" She half whispered back._

_We both turn around to the person talking._

_"Miss Caterina Valentine" she said with a smirk across her face._

_"Trina" Cat said back._

_"I haven't seen you in ages! What have you been doing? Still using guys, I see?" She said gesturing to me._

_"No, but what about you? Still 'trying' to sing?" Cat retorts_

_This Trina person's smile dropped for a second, but then reappeared._

_"How funny. Still doing the slutty hair, Cat? High school's over Cat, maybe it's time for change." Trina said rudely._

_This is when I snapped._

_"Look, I have no clue who you are, but you obviously have no idea who Cat is. She is not one of the things you just called her. AND you have no right to say that crap about her, calling her a slut, when you're the one who actually looks like one!" I said gesturing g to what she was wearing._

_She looked a little shocked. I did too inside. I've never talked to a woman like that before. But she had no right to say that._

_I felt Cat grab my hand. "C'mon Robbie, she's not worth it."_

_"Yeah, you're right, she's not" I snap in her direction, before turning the other way._

_"Whatever nerd." She said_

_I was about to turn around and yell at her again, but I felt Cat firmly squeeze my hand, and pull me the other way._

_We didn't speak until we got to the cafe._

_A waiter came and greeted us._

_"Table for two?"_

_"Yes please." Cat answered._

_They led us to our table, and gave us our menus._

_"I get why you didn't want to go near that chick. She's terrible! Like, what's wrong with her?" I said while chuckling._

_She laughed along too._

_"Yeah, we'll what did I tell you? But no, 'you'll be fine Cat' " she said mocking me but still laughing_

_"Hey, I didn't know" I say defensively._

_"But thanks for what you did back there, and defending me. No one would ever to stand up to her like you did. And sorry that about what she called you. I didn't think she'd go that far, insulting you."_

_"Hey, I don't care what she called me. I've been called that all my life. I only cared about what she was saying about you. Who is she anyways?"_

_"High school wannabe it girl. Always wanting to be the center of attention. She was always trying to upstage everyone by singing and dancing, but she was never good at it. She was a terrible singer. Made everyone's ears hurt." She smiled,_

_"There was this one time at school, where they were producing a musical. She was so determined to get the lead; she already started memorizing all the lines. Jade made me audition for the role though, but I didn't want to, because if you got on her bad side, shed literally bite your head off each time she saw you. But in the end I had no choice with Jade, so I did it, and got the main role. And ever since then she's held a grudge against me, spreading rumors about me, and teasing me." She finished and looked up at me smiling._

_"We'll at least you know you're the better person, and the better singer." I say._

_"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks Robbie"_

_She smiled and opened her menu. We both ordered different sandwiches._

_She seemed a little unsettled, as if something was on her mind. Just as I was about to say something, she spoke up._

_"Sorry for sleeping with you last night" she said quickly feeling embarrassed_

_I laughed at her embarrassment._

_"It's okay really, I didn't know you were there actually. Only until I woke up and saw I was holding you." I finish slowly thinking about what I was doing._

_"We'll I'm sorry about doing...that" I add in quickly._

_It was her turn to laugh at me._

_"It's fine. I guess that was just a different way of ending a first date or outing or whatever you want to call it"_

_"A date. Lets call it a date." I say after she finishes._

_"Okay, it was a date." She said as our food came._

_As we were eating, I heard Cats' phone ringing like crazy. She kept getting message after message. I could tell she was getting frustrated with whoever was texting her._

_"Maybe you should answer it?"_

_"No, don't worry. It's Jade. I know it"_

_Then her phone started ringing. Cat tried to ignore it, but on the fourth ring she annoyingly answered it._

_"Hi Jade"_

_I could tell she was trying to end the conversation quickly. When she ended the call she apologizes immediately_

_"I'm sorry about that. She's being weird. I don't know what's wrong with her"_

_"Why is everything okay"_

_"Oh everything is fine! She just wants me to take a photo with you" she said in annoyance._

_"We'll let's do it." I said eagerly._

_She frowned at me_

_"Okay?"_

_"What? What's the worst she's going g to say about me? He's ugly. I'm cool with that," I said smiling at her_

_"You're so negative" she said smiling back at me._

_"Oh well" I say as I took her phone._

_I went onto the camera, and moved closer to Cat._

_"Say cheese!"_

_"You so weird" she said laughing before smiling at the camera with me._

_After we took the photo, we went to have a look at it._

_"I like it" she said_

_"Me too, do you mind sending it to me?"_

_"Yeah, I'll do it now"_

_"Thanks"_

_Seconds later I felt my phone vibrate. This is really a good photo. I quickly set it as my lock screen and put my phone back in my pocket._

_By the time we finished, it was almost 2:30. We decide to leave so Robbie could visit his mom._

_We got up and walked to the register. I quickly got out my card and gave it to the woman behind the counter, before Robbie could get his out._

_"Hey!"_

_"No we're even now, from coffee last time."_

_"Fine, next time I'm paying."_

_"Whatever you say Robbie" she said making fun of me._

_I walked her back up to her apartment. After we reached the building she stopped._

_"I'll walk you up," I said before she kept waking to the elevator._

_"Okay, well I'll see you soon then" I say as she open her door_

_"Yes we will, thanks for yesterday, I really had a good time"_

_"No thank you, with everything that happened, I owe you."_

_"You don't owe me anything, just glad I could help"_

_"See you around Cat" I say as I bend down and hugged her._

_She kissed my cheek. "Bye Robbie, tell your mom I said hi and to get well soon, even though she doesn't know me" she said chuckling while still holding me._

_"I will" I say before letting go._

_"Bye Cat"_

_"Bye!"_

_I heard her closed the door, as I walk to the elevator. I smile to myself._

_This is a good day._

A/N: I know this is late, and I'm sorry, but I made this chapter longer than usual :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Cat POV**

When I got back to my apartment, I called Jade.

"Hey"

"Hi Cat"

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Are you busy?" She asked trying to avoid the question.

"No, Jade tell me, what's wrong"

"Can you come by, around... Now?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there soon."

I hung up the phone, and ran to my room. I grabbed a small backpack, and shoved some overnight clothes for Jade's place. I had a feeling I would be staying the night.

I grabbed my keys and made sure I didn't forget anything. I locked up and rushed down to my car. I was there at Jade's place in about 20 minutes.

I went up to her apartment floor, and waited impatiently for the elevator to get to her floor. I was feeling a bit uneasy. Jade never acts like this.

Whenever she does it's always something serious. I was nervous.

I raced out the elevator and knocked in her door. Seconds later the door opens slowly, with Jade peeping her head through the gap between the doors. Once she saw me she sighed and swung the door open.

I didn't say anything to her; I just tackled her into a hug.

"Thank god you're okay." I say

She didn't say anything to me either; just stood there hugging me.

When she let go of me I looked up at her. She didn't look at me. She looked scared.

Looking closely, there were dark spots on her neck, but were mostly covered by her clothes.

"What happened to your neck?" I ask curiously

Before she answered me, she led me to her room.

"We'll I guess you could say that Jason didn't take the break up so well"

"What do you mean? What did he do?" I ask frantically.

She didn't speak, just pulled the neckline of her shirt down.

I could see bruises on her neck. Some darker that the others. I was speechless. What did he do to her?

"What happened?" I ask quietly.

"Nothing much, just he just got a little aggravated, and then yeah..." She said referring to the bruising.

"How could you say it's nothing?! Have a look at what he did to you! That's not nothing Jade!"

"Cat calm down, I'm fine. I called the police. They took him away. I just want you to stay here with me"

"Of course I will," I say as I pull her into a hug again.

"Ring me next time something happens Jade. I need to know if you're okay"

"Once again Cat, I'm fine. And I didn't want to bother you, while you were on your date with Robbie" she said smirking.

"Now is not the time Jade"

"I know, but I still can tease you about it can't I?"

"Ugh, whatever Jade." I say getting a laugh out of her.

Like yesterday, we spent the rest if the day talking, then getting take away for dinner.

We spent the day taking about her, but when we were eating, Jade picked up the topic of Robbie.

"So how was your date?" She said lifting an eyebrow.

"It was fine." I say not wanting to talk about it.

"C'mon! Really Cat?"

"It was fine we had dinner. Then we went to the hospital for Robbie's mom. That's it" I finish not wanting to add that I stayed at his place.

"Wait, wait go back. Why did you go to the hospital?"

"We were having dinner, and Robbie got a call saying that his mom had a heart attack. We went there but we couldn't see her so I took him home. He found out that she's fine and she woke up today. That's where he is now."

"Oh okay… That's a weird first date"

"That's what I said"

"Ohh! Did you take the photo?"

I took out my phone, and went to my photos and brought up the picture of

Us.

"Cool" was all she said as she gave me back the phone.

"It that it? 'Cool' nothing else?" I say

"Yep"

"You text me 13 times and call me once just do you could say cool about a photo?"

"Yep"

"You're in a weird mood"

" I know, I don't even know why"

"Time of the month" I say to myself

"What?"

"Nothing" I answer quickly

We finished our food, and I grabbed our rubbish and put it in the trash.

When I walked back, Jade was fiddling around with her DVD player.

"You chose last time, kind of. So I get to choose the movie now"

"Nooooo, I do t want to watch your movies" I whine

"Too bad!" She says while jumping back onto the couch.

I grabbed a pillow and sat next to Jade.

Why must she always choose the Scissoring?

* * *

**_Robbie POV_**

_I reach the hospital at around 2:50. I ask the reception for my mothers' room but they tell me she is only available after three._

_So I wait on one of the chairs for a couple of minutes. I can't see my dad anywhere. Maybe that's a good thing, I don't really want to talk to him right now. _

_I sit there for a while playing with my phone. A few minutes later, I see my dad come from around the corner. _

_"You an see her now." Was all he said to me. _

_I got up and followed him to my moms' room. He stopped outside on of the doors and waited for me to open the door. _

_I walked in and see my mom lying there reading a book. I didn't like to see her like this. She had wires and tubes connected to her body. _

_"Hi mom" I say _

_"Robbie!" She yells in excitement. _

_I walk up to her and give her a tight hug. _

_"I'm so glad you're okay" I say _

_"Of course I'd be okay. You can't get rid of me that easily," she said while poking my stomach. _

_I just laugh. I'm glad she's still got her sense of humor. _

_"What happened?" I asked seriously _

_"I'm not really quite sure. I was having trouble breathing, and then I passed out. And now I'm hear that's really all I remember. " _

_"We'll what happens now?" _

_"Nothing really, they just have to monitor me for a few days."_

_"We'll I'm glad you're okay."_

_"Me too" she said grabbing my hand. _

_I sit down on the chair beside her bed. _

_"So tell me Robbie. What's been happening with you lately? Haven't heard from you in a while."_

_"Just been focusing in school. I'm sorry I haven't come by in a while. I've just been so busy."_

_"Why are you apologizing? I'm just glad you're here with me now." _

_"I came by yesterday but they didn't let me see you." _

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, than dad made me go home."_

_"We'll I'm glad he did, I would want you sitting around here worrying about me."_

_I laughed, "That's what he said"_

_A doctor then walked into the room. _

_"Hello Mrs. Shapiro. I'm doctor Philipp's, how are you?" He said holding out his hand for her to shake. _

_"I'm great, and you?"_

_"Doing fine, are you feeling okay? No breathing problems?"_

_"No, been fine all day"_

_"Okay, we'll I need to make sure you're monitored for the next couple of days. So I'd advise you stay home for the next week, have someone watch you as well. Do your regular routines, but make sure not to go over the top. If you have any problems, make sure you call me directly. I've given your husband all the contact info you need."_

_"So does that mean she can go home today?" I ask_

_"Not today, we just need to do some final check-ups, but tomorrow morning you'll be free to go." He says to my mom and me. _

_"That's great news! Thank you doctor." My mother says excitedly. _

_"That's alright. Have a nice day" he said before smiling at both of us and walking out the door. _

_"I'll stay with you," I say_

_"No you're not. I don't want you missing out on any classes. Your father will watch me. And if and I mean 'if' he gets called in, that's the only time I'll get you to watch me. Understand?"_

_"Wow, it was just a suggestion," I say defensively. _

_She laughed._

_"I'm just glad you're here with me now. I don't need you stressing over me anymore."_

_"Okay, well let me at least take you home tomorrow."_

_"Fine, if it makes you happy."_

_"Yes!" I yell successfully._

_"And you're still your crazy self" _

_A then nurse walked into the door. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over,"_

_"Okay, thank you" I say to her before she walked out the door._

_"I'll see you tomorrow?" _

_"Of course you will," I say kissing her cheek._

_"I love you, see you tomorrow morning." _

_"I love you too, bye Robbie"_

_"Bye mom"_

_I walk out the door, and head toward my car. I see my dad standing out the front of the hospital smoking._

_"Are you ever going to stop?" I ask him_

_"When I do, you'll be the first to know." He says _

_"Whatever, did the doctor tell you what you have to do?"_

_"That I have to look after her? Yeah, but you might need to take care of her one day, I've got people coming down for a meeting."_

_"Yeah, okay just tell me what day."_

_"Okay. Oh, I forgot to ask you, who was that girl that came last night?"_

_Oh crap._

_"She's just a friend I was with last night, then we both came here together. Why do you ask?"_

_"Didn't look just like a friend."_

_"Oh, how would you know? You barely had a conversation with her." I snap._

_"And you would know this how? You were the one who was sulking after I told you to go home. I actually did speak to her."_

_"Whatever, I'm going home."_

_I hate talking to him like that. Our conversations always turn into arguments. Mom would always give both of us a lecture when she found us arguing. This all started when I was in high school. _

_He always called me weak, and lanky. Got mad at me because I could never defend myself at school._

_Well now, who's the weakling now dad? I can say that I've bulked up slightly since then. I'm not a guy that looks like I've been working out for my whole life, but I know I'm fit enough, and my body is well toned._

_He stopped putting me down once he saw that I changed. I'm probably bigger than him now, so he's less intimidating to me. I can stand up to myself._

_I get into my car, and head home. _

_Today has turned out well. Mom is fine, thank god. I don't know what I would of done with life with out her. I need to make the effort to see her more often, so she can brighten my days up with her weird sense of humour. _

_She needs to be my main concern for the time being. _

_Just her and school._

_And maybe Cat…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Cat POV**

I woke up early the next morning. I needed to get home and get ready for my classes today. Jade was still fast asleep, so I just scribbled her a not saying that I'd talk to her later.

Once I get home I unpack my things and take a shower.

When I finish, I realize that I have an hour before classes start. I grab my books and head downstairs. I jump in the car and drive to the coffee shop I went to with Robbie when we met.

I ordered a hot chocolate and sit in one of the vacant booths. I take out my books and go over my notes to kill time.

I ended up finishing the hot chocolate in 10 minutes. So I just go over what we covered last lesson, and make sure that I'm up to date with everything.

I pack up my things and get ready to leave. I quickly order another hot chocolate to go, and head towards my first class.

I'm there early, so I go up and find a seat. There aren't many students today, which is good. I am able to concentrate better. I look at my watch and see that I'm still 10 minutes early.

I sit there playing on my phone for the duration of the next 10 minutes.

I see the lecturer walk into the front of the class. I then see Robbie follow behind him, panting.

He spots me up the top, and quickly heads up the stairs to sit next to me. I quickly take a sip of my hot chocolate and wait for Robbie to meet me.

"Hi" he says breathlessly

"Hey. Wake up late?"

"No I dropped my mom back at home, I got stuck in traffic on the way here."

I could see that his eyes were darker than usual. Maybe he had a sleepless night.

I offered him my hot chocolate, I only took about 4 sips from it, and so it was still kind if full.

"Don't you want it?" He asks me.

"No it's alright, I already had one earlier."

" Thank you!" He said as I handed him the cup.

"It's okay, " I say before turning to the front of the room, and listen to what's being said.

Hours past with the both of us filling pages and pages of notes.

The class finished at about four o'clock. Robbie and I walked out if the room and he turned to me.

"How many more classes do you have today?"

" I have one more at five. What about you?"

"Yeah, same"

"So wanna chill? Hang out? Whatever the kids say now."

I laughed at him trying to act cool. "Yeah sure."

We both walked in the direction of the cafeteria. We grab one of the booths towards the back. The tables are always being used at different times. Every ten minuets a new bunch of people would come and occupy a table as soon as one group or person leaves.

We sat down and I placed my legs on the seat and faced toward Robbie.

"So what happened with your mom? Is everything okay now?"

"Yeah she's fine, my dad's taking care of her this week. We just have to watch her for the time being. I think I have to one day this week."

"We'll that's really good news. I hope she gets better soon."

"Yeah me too" he said as I heard his stomach grumble.

He looked embarrassed and then laughed. "You hungry?" He asks me

"No, I'm fine."

"We'll I'm going to get some food" he said smiling and getting out if the booth.

I sat there, wondering what else I had planned for the week. I have classes all week besides Wednesday. At least they're not all early days for me. Today was bad enough. I'm still so tired. I don't know how people do it.

I look up and I see someone looking over to me. They're about six tables down from here. It's a guy, and he's facing right at me. It's really creepy. Once he sees me looking at him, he snaps his head back toward the book he was supposedly reading.

Thankfully Robbie comes back quickly.

"We'll I'm going to be really bad today" he said as he put all the things he bought on the table.

One packet of gummy bears, one packet if chips, and he also has red licorice.

"Wow, you are too." I say laughing at his choice of brain food.

He opened the packet of gummy bears and puts a bunch in his mouth. He offers me some but I do t feel in the mood for sweets.

"Hey, don't look just yet, but look over by the window. See the guy with the orange book, is he looking over here?" I say in a hushed voice.

"No, he's packing up his things, why?" He says still munching on the gummy bears

"He was staring at me before."

"Maybe he thinks you're hot." He says sarcastically

"Haha very funny"

"I know. Well don't worry he's gone now I promise, no one is looking at you."

"Okay good" I say as I breathe a sigh of relief, and place my head on Robbie's shoulder.

"Tired?" He ask me

I just nod in response.

"Sleep, I'll wake you up before your class"

"No I can't do that, I'm in public"

"Cat, I was about to fall asleep before my first class. You even saw me," he said, referring to when we first met.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. But that doesn't matter. I'm not sleeping."

"Okay then" he says as he placed his head onto of mine.

He grabbed a book out of his bag and started reading.

I couldn't help but close my eyes. I can hear Robbie's breathing and smell his cologne he is wearing.

I force myself not to pass out. I need to stay awake. So I just lay there listening to the noise that's coming from around us.

I felt Robbie lift his head from mine and move his body closer to mine.

"What? You looked uncomfortable"

I place my head back on his shoulder now that he was closer to me. It actually was more comfortable.

I close my eyes again. I can feel myself falling, but this time I don't stop myself.

...

I feel someone gently shaking my leg.

"Cat, Cat. C'mon time to wake up."

Robbie was whispering this to me while gently shaking my knee.

I open my eyes and see that the cafeteria is empty. At least not many people saw me sleeping.

I lift my head up, and look at Robbie sleepily.

"Morning sunshine!"

"Hi" I say as I stretch my arms out.

"Have a nice beauty sleep?"

"Mhm"

He laughed "okay let's go, I'll walk you to class."

We both got out and headed to my class.

"You have my makeup on your shirt."

"Yeah it's alright, it'll wash out."

"Is my makeup smudged?" I asked realizing that half if my makeup was on his shirt.

"It's fine"

I walked up to the nearest door, and check my makeup in the reflection.

"I already said its fine," he said as he shook his head.

"Just making sure."

We reached outside the classroom.

"I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I might see you after class, if I don't, I'll see you tomorrow maybe."

"Yeah sure, bye Cat." He said as slowly bent down.

I met him half way and kissed his cheek "bye"

Before he walks away, I look at his cheek. My lipstick left a mark on his face.

Oops.

Oh well, he'll find out eventually. I walk in and find a seat away from everyone before everyone filed in.

A girl was behind me, and she took the seat beside me.

"Hi" she smiled.

"Hey"

"You and that guy are really cute, are you two like dating?"

"You mean Robbie? Oh well thanks I guess." I had to think about the next part, " Um I'm not really sure if we're dating to be honest with you."

"Oh really? Well I think you should go out. You'd be a really cute couple."

"Uh thanks."

I felt a little weird talking about this with a complete stranger. But at least she's nice. She must have seen us together.

Wait.

Are Robbie and I dating?

That's all I could think about all class. If I ask, I might say the wrong thing and offend him. But do I want to be in a relationship with him? Does he even want to be in a relationship with me?

Why are things so complicated?

Class finished, and I walked out last. Once I walked out, I spotted Robbie… talking to another girl.

"No Cat, you're not jealous, just curious." I keep saying to myself.

This girl seemed kind of forward, and very touchy. Robbie, on the other hand, looked extremely nervous.

As soon as h saw me, he lit up, and walked over to me.

"There she is!" he said as he put his hand around my waist.

The girl with him followed, and looked at the both of us.

"This is her?" She questioned Robbie

"Yep, this is my girlfriend," he said as I felt his grip tighten around my waist.

Play along, got it.

"Yeah, hi! I'm Cat." I say as I hold out my hand for her to shake.

She just looked at it in disgust.

"Okay, maybe not" I pull my hand back and put it around Robbie.

"Whatever, you don't know what you're missing out on" she said before strutting away.

"I know, it's my loss!" he yelled to her sarcastically before she walked out the door.

I looked up at him and lifted an eyebrow. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you going to explain? Or…?"

"She just randomly asked me out. I panicked and said you were my girlfriend."

"Oh okay, the seemed kind of rude."

"Yeah, maybe she wanted me just for the night…" he said sadly

"Aww Robbie! Don't be sad! And people who use guys, are pathetic." I say as I wrap my hands around his body, and hug him from the side.

"Thanks Cat"

"Did you wait for me after class?"

"Yeah, that girl came from your class"

"Oh, I'll look out for her next time"

"Yeah, and that guy at the cafeteria too" he said seriously

"What do you mean?"

"He came and waited out here, but left with no one. He left as soon as I came up to you."

"That's really freaky, what should I do?"

"I'll walk you and pick you up from your classes. And if I'm not here just call me."

"Okay dad," I joke

He just shook his head, "Lets go."

"So we're not dating?" I say in my head

This is so confusing…


	13. Chapter 13

**_Robbie POV_**

_I'm at my moms place at the moment. Dad got called in today, and I didn't have any classes, so everything kind of worked out._

_She's still sleeping, and I'm really bored. I turn on the TV and look through the channels._

_Some things that are aired today are very… unusual. I turned off the TV, and went to the kitchen to eat something. I placed my phone on the counter and went searching for food. I had my body bent down, nearly inside the fridge. I didn't even see my mom come down._

_"Who's this?"_

_"Whoa! I didn't hear you come down." She was asking my about my screensaver on my phone. "She's a friend from uni."_

_"Oh, okay." She said just letting go of the topic, but I knew she'd bring it up again and embarrass me._

_I took my phone, and put it in my pocket_

_"You got a text." She said while boiling the water._

_I took out my phone again, and look at the text. It was Cat._

_"_**Hey, what's up?"**

_I scroll up on our conversation._

**_"HEEEY!"_**_ I never sent that._

_…_

_I look over to my mom; she's trying not to laugh._

_"Mom!"_

_"What, why can't I send messages on your phone?"_

_"You sent one to my friend!"_

_"Oh calm down, I'm just playing around," She said laughing._

_I laugh before shaking my head at her._

_I type back a reply: "__**Hey, sorry that was my mom. I'm looking after her, what are you doing today?**__"_

_I turn back to my mom, "So what are you doing today?"_

_"I'm going to fix the garden, and you're going to help me!" She said excitedly_

_"Ugh fine, I'm going to get changed."_

_I walked away, and went upstairs, to my old room. I kept spare clothes here, just in case. I pull out a pair of shorts and an old shirt. I check my phone again, as I hear it go off._

**"Oh okay its alright :) I might just lounge around at home today**_."_

_"__**Lucky you, I have to garden with my mom. -_-"**_

"**Haha! Have fun!"**

_"__**I'm sure I won'**__t"_

_"Robbie, hurry up!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen._

_"Coming!"_

_I run downstairs and find my mom waiting in her garden gear already._

_"Someone's a bit eager to get to the gardening"_

_"Because you're helping my today"_

_"Yay" I say sarcastically_

_We spent the next two and a half hours outside. I pulled out all of the weeds, dug out old plants, added new soil, planted new plants, and a whole bunch of other things that I was told to do._

_"What time is dad coming home?"_

_"I'm not sure, he said around 2. Why?"_

_"He's dropping my back at my apartment, he picked me up before he went to work."_

_"Well he should be home soon"_

_I stood up, and looked at the garden._

_"And we're done."_

_"No more work?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Yes!" I say to my mom, "I was joking, but it does look good now." I say about the garden_

_"Yeah, I've been wanting to fix it up for a while now."_

_"Well now its done."_

_"Yes, thanks Robbie"_

_"It's alright, it was nice spending time with you"_

_She came up to me and hugged me._

_"Have you been working out?" She said poking my stomach_

_"What, no?"_

_"Don't lie, you have."_

_"Maybe a little."_

_"For your girlfriend?" she asked with a smirk_

_There it is._

_"What! No! I don't have a girlfriend"_

_"What's her name?"_

_"Mom! I don't have a girlfriend."_

_"Then who's the girl in your screensaver?"_

_"My friend!"_

_"Your girlfriend?"_

_Why won't she let it go?_

_"No, she's not my girlfriend. Her name is Cat, the one you messaged this morning. She's a friend mom."_

_"Okay then."_

_Finally! She gave up._

_"Go take a shower you stink"_

_"Thanks mom, you do too."_

_"No I don't, I did all the easy work."_

_"Okay"_

_I walked upstairs again and grab my clothes and a towel and get in the shower._

_When I finished, I walked downstairs and find my mom, all cleaned up. She's quick._

_"Your father's being held back. He won't be home 'til late."_

_"That's okay, I'll stay here with you."_

_"No, I already got someone to pick you up. Sarah is coming over anyways, were going to hang out, catch up."_

_"Sarah from work?"_

_"Yep, go get your things, your ride will be here soon,"_

_Someone then knocked at the door, "Ohh that must be Sarah."_

_I heard the door open, and my mom talking to someone._

_I ran upstairs and grabbed my wallet and looked for my phone._

_"Where is it?" I say frustrated_

_"Robbie!" I heard my mom call._

_I walk downstairs and ask my mom if she's seen my phone._

_"Hey mom, have you seen-"_

_I stopped in my tracks._

_She looks as just as confused as I do._

_"What's going on?" I ask my mom, who's smiling widely._

_"I asked your friend to pick you up since your dad couldn't," she said while smirking_

_"Hey Cat."_

_"Uh hi, I'm confused. You didn't know?"_

_"No, because I lost my phone." I said looking towards my mom_

_She held her hands up as if she did nothing. I shook my head and kissed her cheek._

_"I'll call you later, mom. Bye"_

_"Wait, you'll need this!" She said handing my phone back to me_

_"You planned everything out didn't you?" I say accusingly._

_"Oh hush, and go."_

_"Bye mom."_

_"Bye Mrs. Shapiro, it was nice meeting you" Cat added before we left._

_"You too darling"_

_Cat and I walked to her car, and I saw a whit car pull up. This person was now Sarah._

_"Hey, watch out for her, she's devious today!" I say to her talking about my mom._

_She laughed "Okay, bye Robbie"_

_Cat and I got in the car and sat in silence for a while. Once we turned the corner, she finally spoke up._

_"That was interesting."_

_"Yeah, sorry about her. She's always been like that with people I know."_

_"Have a look at what she sent me."_

_I pull out my phone and go to my messages and read it out loud. _

_"Hey babe. Can you pick me up from my moms place? *Smiley face*"_

_"Oh my god. I'm so sorry"_

_Cat burst out into laughter. "It's alright, funny actually."_

_"Did you think it was me?"_

_"Well I don't know, haven't had a proper conversation with you over text. I did but I didn't. "_

_"Oh okay, so what did you do today? Besides lounging around"_

_"Nothing, this is my first time out all day."_

_"Wow, we'll now that you're out, do you want to get something to eat?"_

_"Sure, where do you want to go?"_

_"Did you hear about the food festival on tonight?"_

_"Yeah, do you want to go there?"_

_"If you want."_

_"The food festival it is."_

_We got there at about six o'clock. We were stuck in traffic, so we killed time by playing games again._

_"Okay, who would you rather marry: Ed Sheeran or Justin Bieber?"_

_"Oh, I don't know. That's a hard one. Neither."_

_"Why? There both famous?"_

_"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that they'll love me."_

_"True."_

_"Okay we're here." Cat said unbuckling her seat belt. _

_We got out and headed to the festival. _

_"Wow, it's getting packed." I say. _

_"Oh well, let's go!"_

_We weave ourselves through big bunched of people. _

_"Wow, I didn't think that there's be this many people, I can barely even see you through most of the people." I say to her as we reach a empty spot. _

_"Yeah, there must be over 300 people here." _

_"You see anything you want to eat?"_

_"No not yet, do you want to walk around and see what's here first?"_

_"Yeah okay"_

_We walk back ink the crowd. I let Cat walk in front of me so I wouldn't lose her. _

_I felt her reach behind with her hand, and move to grab mine. We intertwined our fingers together, and kept walking. _

_With us walking like this, my body moved closer to her. My chest was almost pressed up against her back. _

_I felt her stop at one of the food lines." Do you want to try this?"_

_"Yeah, whatever you want."_

_We lined up and Cat ordered. We moved out of the line once she was given her food. _

_"What is that?"_

_"Chocolate waffle." She said before she took a bite. _

_" Is it nice?"_

_She just nodded and gave it to me to take a bite. _

_It tastes so good. I saw Cat move her hand to my face and wipe something off from the corner of my mouth. _

_"You had chocolate" she said pointing on her face _

_I gave her back the waffle, and we continued walking around. _

_We went to most of the stalls, and bought food that we both shared. _

_We went and sat in an empty bench. The amount of people were dying slowly as it got later into the night. _

_"I'm so full!" Cat said_

_"C'mon you can finish the fairy floss at least" I say to her. That was the last thing we bought. _

_"You have some with me."_

_I just shook my head "eat it, eat it!"_

_She laughed and ate a mouthful of fairy floss. _

_She then pulled off a piece and gave it to me. _

_"Nope, you have to eat it"_

_"Robbie!" She wined, "I'm already fat as it is."_

_I opened my mouth to protest and she shoved the fairy floss in. _

_"Okay, so was that just your evil plan so I could eat it?" _

_"Of course not" she said innocently. _

_"Oh okay," I said and I took a piece of fairy floss off her, and gave it to her to eat. _

_She didn't open her mouth, just shook her head. _

_"What? You're not talking anymore?"_

_She just nodded. _

_"You ticklish?"_

_Her face just changed to shock, then she shook her head. _

_I moved my hand to her side and tickled her. _

_She instantly opened her mouth and started laughing. I quickly out the fairy floss in her mouth. _

_"There all done" I say as I picked up the empty bag from her hand and walked over to the bin. _

_"See that was just evil". _

_"Yeah, but you were too." I say to her. _

_"Do you want to head off?"_

_"Sure" I say_

_We walked in silence to the car. I saw Cat move closer to me as we approached a group of guys; they looked like thugs. We couldn't really avoid them because they were right near Cat's car. _

_I could tell they were all talking about Cat, because they'd all look at her then start talking as a group; sometimes even laughing. _

_One of the guys, he looked about 25, made the first move onto Cat. _

_"Hey baby, wanna come home with me tonight instead if geek boy over here?"_

_Cat kept walking and didn't answer him. The guy grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him forcefully._

_"I asked you a question." He said aggressively _

_I shoved the guy away, and he tumbled over. _

_"Don't touch her"_

_"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" The guy said and he got up _

_I punched him in the stomach; hard enough to wind him, but not to hard to break anything. The rest of the guys backed off. _

_Cat and I quickly continued to the car. We both jumped in and Cat sped off, away from the guys. Once we reached the main road she went back to the speed limit. _

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. "_

_"Why is it whenever we go out something bad happens?" I say to myself. _

_"I'm not sure." She said quietly. _

_We sat listening to the quiet music coming from the radio. I looked toward her and saw her arm; it was bleeding. _

_"Hey, what happened to your arm? Is it from that guy?"_

_"Oh, yeah. It must've been." _

_We pulled into an empty parking spot outside my apartment block. I got out and saw Cat didn't move. _

_I walked over to her door and opened it. _

_"C'mon then"_

_She got out of the car "why am I going up with you?"_

_"So I can clean up your arm."_

_When we were inside my apartment, I walked to the bathroom and took out the first aid kit. _

_I walked back to Cat who was sitting in the kitchen. _

_I clean up her arm that had a long gash along her arm. I didn't think the guy grabbed her that hard. _

_After I finished she picked up my hand and inspected it. _

_I had a light bruise forming on my knuckles. She moved my hand up to her face, and kissed it. _

_I smiled at her, seeing that she was a bit emotional. I kissed the top of her hair and pulled her into a hug._

_"Thank you." She whispered quietly _

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter..**


	14. Chapter 14

I awoke to a sharp pain in my arm.

"Ow!"

I sat up and looked at my arm; still hadn't healed up completely. I checked the time. It was 10:00, and class was at 11:30. I got out of bed and took my time getting ready.

I was out the door at 11:00, and got to my class at 11:20. I went to walk through the doors of the class, but I saw that the guy that kept staring at me the other day was hovering around.

I was hesitant to walk in; scared that he might come up to me. He turned his back to the door, and I quickly ran in, before he had enough time to turn around.

I sat down in a vacant seat in a heap. I unpacked my things and say waiting for class to begin. I looked over toward the door and saw the guy still outside, jut waiting around. I wasn't quite sure if he was here because of me or someone else in my class with me. I was getting kind of worried. I didn't want to leave if her was still here waiting around; what happens if he's waiting around for me?

I pull out my phone, I really want to ask Robbie to come and get me. Is that going to make me seem clingy?

I quickly send out a text to him and lock my phone as I hear the class quiet down as class is about to start.

...

I pack up and get ready to leave. I check my phone, and see that I have no new texts.

"He must be busy." I say to myself

I feel bad for asking him to come her on his day off, but I also feel bad that I expected him to come.

I go to walk out the room. I exit and see the guy one the right outside the room; lucky for me the exits on the left. I quickly move as I see him turn towards the door. I bolt for the doors and look back before I pushed the doors open.

He's walking this way.

I quickly turn back around and rush through the doors.

I feel a set of hands grab me around my shoulders. I didn't look up. Just screamed, but then it was muffled by a hand.

"What's going on Cat?!"

I look up; it's Robbie.

"That guy. He was following me. So I ran." I say between breaths.

"What?"

I look back and see that he's not out here.

"I swear Robbie, he was here."

"Go to your car. I'll have a look inside."

I walk to my car and see Robbie walk in the doors of the campus.

A few minutes later I see him come back out. He walked up to my car and got in the passengers seat.

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah, but he just looked at me and walked away." He said frowning. " I tried catching up to him but he started running; I lost him then."

"Oh"

"You should report him Cat"

"I know, but I don't know for sure if he's trying to get to me or someone else."

"If it happens again, tell me okay? I'll pick you up and we'll go tell someone, maybe the police."

"Okay"

"Pinky promise me?"

"Are you serious?" I ask him trying not to laugh, "How old are you?"

"I'm 20, and completely serious. No one breaks a pinky promise."

"Fine" I say as I lock my finger with his.

"So what now?"

"I'm going to head home, wanna come by?"

"Sure, since I have nothing to do." He said smiling.

I saw him buckle up his seat belt.

"Didn't you drive?"

"No, I caught a bus. I was at my moms, so I didn't have my car. I caught bus."

"Why didn't you tell me that you didn't have a car?"

"Because you asked me to come. I didn't want to say 'no I'm not catching public transport to see you'. I wanted to see you anyways." He finished quietly.

I blushed, and didn't want to argue anymore. I started the engine and headed home.

I parked in the usual spot and got out of the car. I went to the back seat to grab my bag; it wasn't there.

I look up and see Robbie holding it.

"Oh, thanks."

He walked around to my side of thee car and walked to the elevator.

"So, what do you plan on doing today?"

" I was going to study, but I don't know now"

"Why aren't you studying now?"

"Because you're with me"

"So? I'll help you study. Do you have a test or something?"

"Yeah, it's on Friday."

"Okay then, I'll help you!" He said as he skipped out of the elevator.

We reached my door and Robbie waited for me to unlock it. I locked the door once we were inside and I placed my keys on the front table.

"So where do you study?"

"In my room, but we can do it in the lounge."

He sighed, "Are you just suggesting things to do because I'm here?"

"We'll yes"

"If you're comfortable in your room and that's where you can study, then lets go there" he said smiling

"Someone's happy today."

"Yeah, I'm not sure why" he said laughing

Thankfully my room wasn't in a mess. I placed my bag on the foot and I the bed and took out my books. I jump on my side of the bed and pat the opposite side of the bed for him to sit. He slipped off his shoes and sit cross-legged on the bed and face me.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Going over all my notes. "

I spread out all of my notes on my bed.

We went though all of my notes. Robbie even researched more information for me. By the end of the night we were doing question and answer.

"I think you know what you're doing." Robbie told me after I answered the last question.

"You think so?"

"For sure! You just got all those answer right, of course you're going to ace the test."

"I hope so. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. I'm glad I could help."

We sat in an awkward silence for a while. I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on.

"Soo..?"

"Yeah.." I said awkwardly.

"Um, do you um. Maybe, if you want-"

His phone started ringing

"Oh my gosh," he said in annoyance. "Sorry" he said before answering his phone.

"Hello?"

I got up and went to my bathroom quickly. I grabbed one of my jumpers and put it on, to replace the cardigan I was wearing.

I quickly checked my make up and walked back out to my room.

"Hey"

"Hi" I smiled to him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. That was just my cousin; I get to babysit my nephew tomorrow! Yay." He said sarcastically

"C'mon it can't be that bad."

"It is. He only likes girls."

"Then bring a girl with you. "

I saw his eyes widen.

"No, I didn't mean that."

"C'mon, please? You suggested it, so you should come with me!"

"No"

"C'mon it can't be that back" he said winking at me and mimicking me.

"Fine! But only because you helped me today!"

"Yes! Thank you!" He said moving forward to kiss my cheek.

You could say he was a bit off target. When he kissed me he was really close to my mouth. He pulled back from my face quickly but stopped short in front of my face. I could see his eyes flickering from my eyes to my lips. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I saw him frown slightly and the look up to me quickly before moving closer to me. Our faces now were only inches part.

He moved his face to mine, but stopped again when he was just centimeters from mine.

He looked up again and then slowly moved his lips to mine. I closed the distance between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him place his hands on my back and pull me closer to deepen the kiss. I heard him moan, and I smiled. I pulled away from him, but I really didn't want to stop.

I looked at him. He had a look of shock and excitement in his eyes. I laughed at him; he looked like a little kid.

"That was… um."

"Something" I finished for him.

"Yeah" he laughed

He moved away from me, with a questioned look in his face.

"Listen Cat, I really like you…"

"I like you too, but…"

I saw his face fell when I added the 'but'.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Maybe, I don't know, wait a bit? Like I just met you." I say to him, feeling guilty.

Why did I say that? Oh My God! You're such an idiot Cat, you go and kiss him then tell him to wait! You didn't even let him finish his sentence!

I mentally beat myself up.

"Uh yeah okay" was all he said

"No, please say what you wanted to say"

"Uh nah, it doesn't matter anymore." He replied scratching the back of his neck.

I put my head on my knees.

I just screwed everything up.

I always do.

I felt him place a hand on my back. I looked up at him; he looked hurt, but was trying to be happy at the same time. I sighed, and placed my head on his chest, and he wrapped his hand around my waist. We were still sitting and watching the TV.

Why could it just be like this?

Everything is so screwed up, because of me. This is my entire fault.

Robbie didn't deserve that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Robbie POV**

Right now, I'm running around my cousins' house like a maniac. We've been running around for about 15 minutes trying to catch him. I don't think he wants to eat. I prepared lunch while Cat was playing with him, then the next second he was gone! Running away from us all around the house, and my cousins' house isn't really small; it's a huge double story. Jayden, my nephew, recently learnt how to climb the stairs, which makes it harder for both Cat and I.

Cat still agreed to come with me today, even after what happened yesterday. Yeah, I don't really want to talk about what happened between us.

Anyways, back to Jayden. I'm in the kitchen, just standing there, listening. I'm trying to see if I can hear him running around somewhere.

_Thump, thump, thump._

He's upstairs! This house always makes noises whenever someone runs upstairs. I quickly bolt to the staircase and run up. I stop at the top of the stairs again and listen. I hear footsteps coming from one of the back rooms. I quietly move towards the door and rush in.

Oof!

Okay maybe it wasn't Jayden.

I grabbed Cat's shoulders and steady her, so that she doesn't fall.

"Sorry, I thought you were him"

"Same!" she replied.

At that very moment we both heard him giggle. We both looked at each other, knowing where the sound was coming from.

The bathroom.

I move to open the door, with Cat right behind me. I open the door, and don't see him. We both walk in the bathroom and try to look for him.

"Hah! I found you!" I heard Cat yell

I heard Jayden giggle and the sound of quick footsteps. He's running again. I saw him running, making a move towards the door. I quickly move and pick him up around the waist, before he could escape again.

"Don't think you can get away so fast now," I say to him while still holding him in the air, as he struggled to get out of my firm grip.

"That was a mission." I heard Cat say.

I looked up and see her tying up her hair.

"Here I'll take him down." Cat said

"I'll bring him down, just in case he tries to get away again."

I walked back into the bathroom and closed the door, just so he couldn't get away. I put Jayden back on the ground and bent down in front of him, with my back towards him.

"C'mon, jump on. I'll give you a piggy back downstairs" I say to him, knowing that he'll agree. That's one thing he'll always do, even if it's not his own parents. Everything else, he refuses.

I feel him put his hands on my shoulders, then jump up and place his legs around my body. I grab his legs and open the door and head downstairs, with Cat following behind.

Once we reached the table, I placed him down on his chair.

"Just eat something, then we'll play again, okay?"

He just nodded and started eating his fruit.

"I thought you said he didn't like guys?"

"I did."

"Well he seems to like you," I heard Cat say before walking to the kitchen.

I followed her in, "Yeah, well I don't know why he's like this today. But he does like you, for sure."

She just smiled at my remark.

I didn't realise I was staring, I only snapped out of it once she said my name. I could see her blushing.

"Sorry," I say

"Its okay, looks like someone's finished" she said and looked down.

Jayden was standing at the doorway of the kitchen, holding his plastic plate that used to hold the fruit that I cut up for him. Cat moved and picked him up.

"You all finished?" Cat asked him

He nodded with a big grin.

"Ready to play again?"

Once again he nodded, but this time more eagerly.

"Again?!" I question.

"Don't worry, I'll just tire him out," she assured me

"Oh okay, I was going to say, more running around, no thanks"

She laughed, "No, we'll just get him tired, and then he'll probably want to sleep soon." She said in a quiet voice

"Ah okay, I think he wants to go now," I sad as I saw him squirming in Cats grip.

I grabbed the plate Jayden was holding, and Cat walked out with Jayden in her arms.

"Lets go play!" I heard Cat say before walking into the living room.

I quickly wash up his plate and clean up the table before walking into the living room. I see Cat and Jayden playing with his building blocks. He seems to have slowed down a bit from before; he's not so hyperactive. I sit down and join them. Jayden's trying to make something tall, like a tower. He's letting Cat help him too. I'm hesitant to help him, because well, I'm not sure if he likes me. I grab a block off the floor, and get a weird look from Jayden.

He knows how to talk. Knows his basic words, but he always choses not to speak when he's with people other than his parents.

He just looked at me as if he's saying in his head, "Don't wreck my tower."

I sit back and watch him and Cat build the tower. They eventually ran out of blocks, and needed one more to finish the top of his tower. I forgot I was holding one of the pieces, so I gave it to Jayden before he started to sook.

He looked at his tower. Inspected each side as he walked around it. The tower's too tall for him. I get up, once he comes around to the side he was first on. I grab him from underneath his arms. At first he didn't know what I was doing, then he realised he was high enough to place the last piece on top. I placed him back down, and he started giggling. He also started clapping. I smiled at him. I put out my hand he gives me a high-five.

"Good work bud!" I say to him.

He just kept giggling.

"Awww, that's so cute!" I heard Cat say.

I think Jayden forgot that Cat was there, but when he heard her voice he squealed in excitement. He ran over to her and hugged her.

"Thanks Jayden." Cat said.

After another 20 minutes of building towers, Jayden finally got tired. Cat grabbed him and brought him up to his bed and I packed away his building blocks.

I walked up to Jayden's room. Jayden was already sleeping peacefully in his bed when I reached the room.

Cat walked out and softly closed the door. She out a finger over her lips, telling me to be quiet and then walked downstairs.

She stopped and waited for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked me

"Uh, we'll Claudia should be home soon, we could just watch TV"

"Okay sure"

I don't know how Claudia - Jayden's mom - does it. Of course I want to have kids, but it's so tiring, Claudia makes it looks so easy, always being so calm.

I join Cat on the couch. I sit a few feet away from her, just to be safe. She quickly looked at me then went back to the television.

"Thanks for helping me today, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't of come"

"It's okay, it was actually fun. Better than sitting at home all day."

It fell silent after that. We just sat an watched some reality show. I was glad that I wasn't then one to break the silence.

"Hey Robbie"

"Yeah?"

"About yesterday… Well um, I just wanted to say sorry. Like with just me being so blunt about it."

_Oh God. I hoped she wouldn't have brought this up. _

"It's okay Cat."

"No it's not. I was really rude and I'm sorry. I just hope nothing will change between us."

"It won't. I promise." I say smiling to her, trying to ease the tension between us.

She returned the smile "Thanks Robbie." She said, but it seemed that she still wanted to say more but didn't.

We both heard the sound of the front door.

"I'm home!" I heard Claudia yell out.

Cat and I both got up and greeted her. I hugged her "I don't know how you deal with him Claud."

She just laughed, "Why, what'd he do now?" She asked calmly.

"Just running around the place hiding from us. It took us about a half hour to finally catch him." Cat said.

"Oh really?" She sounded amused.

"Yeah. Hi I'm Cat by the way."

"Hi! I'm Claudia. Robbie's told me so much about you!"

"I haven't, she's just pulling your leg" Robbie added quickly.

"You're no fun." Claudia said in defeat. "We'll thank you guys for babysitting him, where is he by the way?"

"Sleeping" I told her.

"Ok good, it's a quiet afternoon then" she joked

"So what are you guys doing for the rest of the day?"

I just looked at Cat to see if she wanted to do anything.

"We'll you're both welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like" Claudia added

"Thanks Claud, but I think we'll head home. It's been a busy day," I said chuckling.

"Yeah well taking care of Jayden, it would be. Thanks again for looking after him today."

"It's no problem. I'll see you later." I said as I moved to hug her.

"See you soon."

Claudia moved away then went to hug Cat, "Bye, it was nice meeting you!"

"Bye! It was nice meeting you too!" Cat said to her

She walked us to the door and said out goodbyes again.

"Thank you again Cat for helping Robbie with Jayden."

"It's okay, really. It was fun" she smiled

"Robbie tell your mom I said hi, and I'll come around and visit her soon!"

"I will "

"Okay bye! Love you!"

"I love you too! Bye." I said as I got in the car.

Cat just looked at me when I got in, "You have an amazing family."

A/: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've just been really busy. I promise I'll update again soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: The awkward moment when you haven't updated in over a month...**

"Finally the weekend!" I say to myself.

I just got home from classes. Thankfully I didn't come across that creepy guy again, but I didn't see Robbie today. I had fun spending time with him when we looked after Jayden. After we left Claudia's house, we went out and got an early dinner. Nothing fancy, just pizza, then he took me home.

But one thing was still on my mind.

That kiss.

I'm trying to put it in the back of my mind, or even forget about it completely. I just want things to back to normal between us, but I keep thinking about it. It doesn't matter when or where I am, somehow it will pop into my mind.

It frustrates me!

I like Robbie. There's no denying that, but I don't know if I actually like him like that, or it's just my mind playing with me, because I haven't been with anyone after what happened last time…

No, I don't need to think about that now! But Robbie, he's different. He's not like the others; he seems genuine. But I've only known him for what, two weeks?

I don't think I've ever been so frustrated with someone before. Well, not so much him, but with the whole situation. And that kiss, why did I have to open my stupid mouth again? He seemed so devastated when I said we should 'wait'.

Whenever I think about him, one word always comes into my train of thought.

'But'

I like Robbie, but.

He' different, but.

That's always been my problem, seeing that bad or other side of something. Why can't I just go with something and see where it takes me?

I grumble in annoyance. Relationships are so complicated.

I put my bag down and get changed into track pants and a jumper. I turn on my laptop and log onto my Facebook page.

I haven't been on here in ages. I go through all of my unread messages and check upcoming events

I hear my phone start ringing. I quickly grab it out of my bag and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

It's Jade.

"Uh nothing I guess, why?"

"Can you be my plus one to this party I was invited to?"

"Whose party?"

"This guy I've been talking to, he invited me to his birthday party and said I could bring a friend.  
And since you're not doing anything and you're my friend – Oh my god Cat just come with me?"

I just laughed at her, "Okay, what time is it?"

" 7 til late, I have the address and everything, I'll come by your place then we'll catch a cab there. Apparently it's at his place, so you don't have to wear really warm clothes, just a dress or something."

"Okay mom." I say chuckling at her.

I just hear her sigh, "I'll be there in half an hour" then she hung up.

I check the time. It's 5:30. Okay good, I'll still have time to get ready when Jade get here.

I walk to my closet and look for something to wear. I grab one of my beige dresses, which come up to my knees. I also grab a coat to wear and black heels.

By the time Jade got to my place, I just stared to do my hair.

She wore the usual outfit, black dress, black coat and dark shoes, and in this case she wore dark green.

She looked amazing, she always did. Even though she never changed with her sense of color, she always seemed to pull off the perfect outfit for any occasion.

I curled my hair and tied half of it back and let half of it fall down. I put on some jewelry and w  
e were ready to go by 6:45.

By the time we got to the party, it was 7:15. On the ride to the place, Jade told me about this guys party. She met him when she was out job hunting. Apparently he was looking for a job too, but more like acting job. They hung out, talked and now they're kind of friends. She told me she met him a couple of weeks ago, he actually seems alright in comparison to the other guys she's met.

We pulled into the drive way of the house where the party was at. This guys place was huge! Jade told me he was our age, and he owns a house like this already!

We walked in, and there were people everywhere. Probably over 100 people.

"He must be a very popular guy" I say to myself seeing all of these people surrounding me.

"JADE!" I heard someone yell

"Here we go." I heard her mumble.

"Hey Beck" she greeted the guy as he approached the both of us.

He moved to hug her, and she reluctantly moved her hands around his body and hugged him back.

"Happy birthday" Jade said to him

"Thanks" he smiled at her

"Hey! You must be Jade's friend, I'm Beck, it's nice to meet you!" He said to me.

"Hi, happy birthday! I'm Cat, by the way, nice meeting you too."

"Come in, come in!" He told both of us.

Walking through the house, Beck turned to me, "It's funny, my best friend knows a person named Cat, talks a lot about her, really likes her."

I laughed, "I don't know, I might be a different 'Cat'."

"Well, we will see."

"So how old are you turning?"

"22, getting old aren't it" he said as he pouted.

"Oh hush, you're still young" I say to him

He just smiled to me as we reached the back of the house. It was very open. It had a pool and the backyard was huge. There was even an open bar.

"Please make yourselves at home, everyone here's family." He said and looked around, "kind of"

I felt like I was in high school again. All of the house parties. Birthdays and graduation night. They were always the craziest nights.

Jade made a move to the bar. I followed her over.

I don't usually drink. One because I'm too young and second, the drinks I've tried aren't really nice.

She asked the bartender for two drinks, that have a weird name. She gave one to me, and started drinking hers.

"Jade you know I can't drink yet"

"Cat, one drink isn't going to hurt. Try it, you're at a party anyways, you'll be fine."

I take a sip of the drink. It's actually nice.

"See not so bad is it?" Jade said to me as she saw that I liked the drink.

I just smiled and looked around the room. I don't really know the people at this party. I know a few familiar faces from the university, but I don't know anyone here besides Jade. I turn back around and face the bar. Jade's left me already. She's bot next to me anymore when I turn around. I stand there and finish my drink.

"Hi?" I hear someone say behind me.

I turn around, it's Robbie. What's he doing here?!

"Uh hi!" I say surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Uh, remember I told you about Beck? My best friend? Yeah it's his party today. What are you doing here?"

"Uh Jade made me come as her plus one to this party. Apparently her and Beck know each other."

So this is Beck! I didn't even think of it as Robbie's best friend. No wonder Beck mentioned his best friend knowing a girl named Cat. I remember now! I feel so stupid for not remembering!

"Ah okay, I just didn't expect to see you here." He laughed.

"Same here. So tell me what you do at parties like this. I don't think I've been to a party like this in a couple of years."

"We'll I just wonder around, I don't really talk with some of the people here. Mostly Andre and Beck, but yeah we just play games, go swimming even though its so cold outside. We all just hang around, it'  
s not so crazy, well before people start to drink."

"Cool, do you mind if I hang around with you? I don't really know where Jade went." I smile at him

"Sure, I'll show you around it you want."

"Okay sure" I say as I finish my drunk and walk away with Robbie.

"I wouldn't have thought you to be the one to drink." He said to me

"We'll I don't usually but Jade got me that one. It was actually really nice, do you drink?"

"Sometimes." He replied.

"Okay so, as you can see. The pool and the hot tub. Anyone is welcome to use it. Then over here is where we play all the games." He said as he gestured to the back area of the house across from the bar

"Okay cool. So what now?"

"We wait till people get drunk, that's when the party get fun." He smiled cheekily at me.

"That's cruel." I say smiling again.

" I know, but you'll see what I'm talking about when people do get drunk. Don't worry, the party won't get too out of hand. People usually leave at 12 then Andre, Beck and I usually hang out out by the pool. And I'm guessing that you and your friend may be invited to stay after everyone goes." He said pointing over to a couple in one of the corners of the room very close to each other. That's Jade and Beck!

I move to say something to Robbie, but he beat me to it, "Don't worry, Beck won't do anything, it that's what you're worried about. I've known him my whole life. He's not one to do that to a girl"

I felt relieved hearing that. "Wait how did you know that was Jade?" I ask him.

" I don't know. I've never seen her here before. I just thought she would if been Jade and Beck always talks about her as if he likes her and then so yeah" he finished pointing towards Jade and Beck again.

I just stood there looking around. Firstly at Jade. She didn't tell me that he likes this guy from what she told me about him. Then I looked around the room again. I felt like I was in high school again. Being at a party like this.

I looked back to Robbie, he was just looking at me.

"C'mon your friend will be fine, I promise. I'll go get you a drink." He said walking off to the bar

I followed him over. I didn't here what he asked for but when he gave it to me, it was that same thing Jade got me. Robbie just got a some weird beer in a can.

We walked around for a bit, just talking and mingling with other people.

In the time spam of about I hour, I think Robbie and I had two more drinks.

Before anyone got too drunk we properly acknowledged Beck's birthday; by singing for him and eating cake.

I don't think I've ever been to a birthday party for someone this age, and had a cake.

There's always been drinks but never cake.

I made note in my head to ask him later, but right now was time to listen to his speech.

"Okay, so, this may sound like every other typical speech. So too bad, you're stuck listening. Okay, firstly, I would like to thank every single one of you for coming. If I haven't come by and personally spoken to you, I'll do that after. But I really appreciate you all coming, I honestly feel loved to know that you all came here for me. And even though I don't know some people here really well, I am so grateful to call you my friends. Each and every one of you."

While saying this, he received a bunch of 'awwws' from many of the girls at the party.

"Yeah yeah, but seriously. I would like to specially thank Robbie and Andre for helping me organize everything today. If it weren't for them I don't think we would all be here right now! So thank you guys. I hope everyone enjoys the rest of the night, and thank you for letting me spend this special day with you."

Everyone applauded for him as he finished his speech. Beck walked over to Robbie and I and gave Robbie a big hug.

"Thank you." I heard Beck say

"I'm glad I could help and be here." Robbie said letting go of Beck.

Beck looked at me, "Hey, you found Robbie!" He said mentioning the conversation we had earlier.

"That I did! I didn't know that you were the same Beck that Robbie mentioned to me"

"We'll now you know, I think Jade wants to stay over tonight. I've got extra rooms, so if you want to stay, you're welcome you. I think Robbie here wants you to stay too." he smiled at me.

I laughed at him, " Uh are you sure? I don't want to be a pest."

"Cat, even thought I don't know you that we'll, you won't be a pest. Anyways you'll be here with Jade."

"Okay then" I say reluctantly

"It'll be fine, well have fun, I promise. And if you hate it here, I'll make Robbie take you home." He smiled

"I doubt I'll hate it, but thank you, and Happy Birthday. Again"

"Thank you! I'll see you around, I'm going to go look for Andre, thank you both for coming." He said as he kissed my cheek and patted Robbie on the back.

"Charming isn't he?" Robbie said

"What?"

"Beck, he's always so smooth with the ladies. Makes it look so easy" Robbie said. He tried to hide his jealousy.

"Aww, is Robbie jealous?" I say joking around with him.

"What? Pfft No!" He said trying to sound tough

"It's alright, you can admit it. No judgement." I say jokingly and wink at him.

He just laughed and shook his head. "I think you've had to much to drink"

"See now you've just put yourself into denial. That's never the answer."

"C'mon, no more drinks for Cat." He said as he took my drink out of my hand and put it on the closet table.

I pouted to make him give it back to me.

"Aww poor Cat has no more drink" he said to me smirking

I laughed sarcastically "very funny Robbie"

"Thanks" he smiled

I moved to walk outside and saw Robbie follow.

The weather wasn't as bad tonight. It wasn't so cold. I walked over to the pool; it was empty. I took off one of my heels and dipped my toes in the water.

"The water's heated." I heard Robbie say behind me

I turned to him, "How many people do you think are left here?"

"Uh I don't know about twenty? Everyone will be gone in about half an hour. Why do you ask?"

"Let's go in!"

"What?! Right now?"

"No, when everyone leaves."

"Uh are you sure?"

"Why now?" I smile at him.

"Okay then. I'm guessing you don't have a bathing suit do you?"

Damn! "Oh no! I didn't think of that."

"C'mon" he said to me as he headed off inside.

I didn't argue, I just followed.

He walked up to the stairs. He walked up the first step and turned to me. He held out his hand for me to hold onto as we went up the stairs.

When we were at the top I followed him to one of the rooms. He turned on the light and walked up to a set of drawers and opened one.

In it had about a dozen bikinis.

"Why does Beck have these?"

"For guests that forget their own."

I picked one out of the drawer, "and he chooses these himself?"

"I.. Uh... I don't even know actually."

I laughed, and looked in the draw for the right bikini. I picked one out and lay it on the bed.

"I'll get changed when everyone leaves." I say to him.

We walked back downstairs and saw that many people were saying their goodbyes and were leaving.

"I guess you get to go swimming earlier." Robbie whispered in my ear.

I smiled and walked up to Beck, Andre and Jade.

"Looks like a quiet night" Beck said to us

"Why, where'd everybody go?" Robbie asked

"Home, all the sober people were designated drivers." He laughed

"Up to go swimming?" Andre asked all of us

"I was just about to ask you the same thing" Robbie stated.

Beck turned to Jade, "do you want to?"

"Eh, why not?" She said.

"Robbie can you show Jade the spare bathing suits?"

"I can do it" I add quickly

Beck looked at me funny.

"Robbie showed me just before." I say

"Oh okay, I was going to say." He said relieved

"But why do you have extra ones?"

"For situations like this." He simply stated

"And you pick out each one?" I ask him smirking.

He just looked at me not knowing what to say.

"Just go show Jade will you." He said smiling, knowing that he got caught bikini shopping.

Jade and I walked upstairs to the room Robbie just showed me.

"So, do you like Beck?" Jade asked me

"Yeah, he's really nice. I think he likes you"

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, just the way he looks at you"

She didn't say anymore. She picked out an all black bikini and went into the bathroom and got changed.

I grabbed the bikini I placed on the bed and then also changed after Jade.

We both slip our dress back on and head back downstairs.

Beck and Andre have changed already. They're wearing board shorts and different shirts.

"Are you ready?" Andre asked us.

"Yeah let's go, where's Robbie?" Jade asked

"Getting towels" Beck said

We all walked back outside. The whole set out of the pool changed. There were now chairs and tables set up and all the outdoor lights were turned on. It looked so different to a couple of hours ago. The whole place seemed so peaceful now.

Beck went to the mini fridge and grabbed some drinks for us. He placed them on one of the tables and took off his shirt.

"Wow." I mumbled myself

Jade must have heard me because she just smirked and kept staring at his defined chest.

The water was nice. By now everyone was in the water, just hanging out. the night was peaceful and quiet, yet we just made more and more noise. Andre had a little bit too much to drink, he was getting kind of tipsy, always slipping on the bottom of the pool.

Beck decided that he should get out now and go to sleep.

"C'mon Andre, you've had along day, and a lot to drink. Lets get you in the shower." Beck said

"Okaaay"

Jade and Robbie just chucked at him. Now that Andre was getting out we all decided that it was time to go inside.

We grabbed some towels, dried ourselves off then headed inside, up to the showers.

"You can go first," Jade said to me  
I nodded at her then walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water.

I stripped from the bikini and stepped under the hot water, and let it pelt my back.

Today has been a long day.

**A/N: I really am sorry for not updating, but I've been thinking abou this story. I think its boring., and I don't really like this chapter either. But yeah anyways I'm thinking od getting rid of it and writing a different one, and it would probably be a movie or something. I don't know. anyways, I'll still write the next chapter and I'll see wat you guys think :)**

**OH AND BTW I'm going to do the next chapter a little different :)**


End file.
